Alexia
by Lannan
Summary: Alexia has been having some strange dreams and she thinks that they might be about Kiree and Kaeli...
1. Birthday Part I

Author's Note: Any characters that you don't recognize are mine. Everyone else and their world belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. 

Since my chapters are so long, I decided to break them up so that they wouldn't be as hard to get through all at once! 

*kicks herself for being dumb and accidentally deleting the story when trying to update it* Eeks! Anywho, if you reviewed before and would like to, go ahead and if you haven't reviewed yet, what's stopping you? ^_^ 

And now, the story.... 

~*~ 

Kiree enjoyed her perch in the rafters of Las Noches. It was always an interesting bar to watch. There was always some form of entertainment to be found. There were fights but it was usually nothing big, but occasionally it was serious. She double checked her knives to be sure she had them. It was an odd mix tonight. Mostly vampires like herself but humans and witches were mixed throughout the crowd. Her midnight eyes scanned the crowd below for a familiar face. Seeing none, she leaned against a support and dangled her legs on either side of the rafter. It was quite comfortable. She laughed slightly at the antics of the crowd below. 

Her rafter shook as the door was slammed open and she almost lost her balance. She looked directly below her to see what the commotion was about. A very young vampire had tried to make a grand entrance. Unfortunately for her, she had succeeded. Kiree dropped lightly to the ground and landed in front of the newcomer. She gasped slightly in surprise. Then she looked more closely at Kiree. Long reddish-blonde hair, black eyes, pale skin and slender. It didn't hurt that she was wearing a black skintight tank top and leather pants. To the new girl, Kiree looked like a whore. 

Kiree laughed as she read her thoughts. "So you think I look like a whore, do you? Well let me clue you in that the feelings are definitely mutual. But then again, you're too ugly to be a whore. I also think you are annoying, conceited, and insignificant. And yet, you haven't even opened your mouth. That's sad. You _must_ be new," she said with contempt dripping from her voice, "so I'll give you a little tip: _Never_ draw attention to yourself. You are a vampire now. A creature of the night, a keeper of the shadows, you kill people to survive! How on Earth do you expect to do that if you're constantly drawing attention to yourself? All that will get you is trouble, nothing else. If I were you, I'd take my advice." 

The new vampire glared at her. "And just who do you think you are? Telling me what to do like you own the place. Nobody tells me what to do. _Ever_." 

Kiree laughed. "You obviously haven't been around long. If you had, you would know who I am." 

"And why is that? Because you are rude, obnoxious, and stuck on yourself? I don't care who you are. Now get out of my way before I have to hurt you," she tried to push past Kiree. 

She didn't get far. Kiree grabbed her by the arm. By now a small crowd had gathered. They all knew that Kiree was not someone to cross. Although she was small, she was one of the most powerful vampires in the area. She also tended to have a short temper and an affinity for causing pain. 

"What is your name, child?" Kiree asked. 

"Child? How dare you call me a child!" The new one was nearly yelling. 

Kiree just shrugged. "Oh I dare." With that, she reached into the mind of her opponent and tore out the information she wanted. "Now Jenni," she purred. "We have two options. One, I give you a warning, and two... Well, two is a little more painful. Two is where you don't make it out of here." 

She locked her stony gaze onto Jenni. The girl stood her ground. Kiree began flipping her favorite knife- which she had just pulled from the sheath at her waist- into the air and catching it while she waited for an answer. "Well? What's it gunna be? Personally, I don't care." 

"You can't hurt me! I'm immortal now. And, come on, look at you! You're a lot smaller than I am!" Jenni said defiantly. 

"Stupid girl, of course I can hurt you. Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you can't feel pain. Being smaller than you means nothing. My mind is definitely stronger than yours. It is you who are weak, Jenni. I really should destroy you here and now, but I'm feeling generous. I'll let you off with a warning this time. Cross me again, and you'll regret it." With that, she drew the blade of her knife from the corner of Jenni's right eye to her chin. The girl hissed with pain. 

Had Kiree's knife been a normal blade, the wound would have healed instantly. Unfortunately for Jenni, the knife had been made by a witch. Magick had been woven into the blade. It was acidic to a vampire's skin. Jenni's eyes flashed and she ran at Kiree. Kiree easily held her back then used her mind to propel the girl out the door she had come in. _You wanted a grand entrance_, she told Jenni with her thoughts, _but your exit caught more attention_. Kiree laughed then turned to lean on the bar. To her surprise, Luke faced her from the other side of the bar. She jumped back. "What the hell do you want?" She snapped, her drink order frozen in her throat. She wouldn't trust him to find prey for her, let alone mix a drink. 

"Chill! I just want to talk. Can't a gorgeous guy like me buy a beautiful girl like you a drink?" He held his hands open in a gesture of peace. His dark hair was tousled and his skin was flushed. He must've come from a hunt. 

"No, because I know you have an ulterior motive. Now cut the bullshit and tell me what it is." 

Luke stepped back a bit. The venom in her voice nearly wounded him as much as her knife had. He had a scar from a fight they'd had a few years earlier. He despised that knife. "Kir, you know what I'm going to say. Why won't you listen to me for once?" 

"Why should I listen? Like you said- I already know what you're going to say. It's a waste of my time. You of all people should know what I do not enjoy having my time wasted. You know what my answer is. It's not changing. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She trailed off and turned to leave. He now blocked her passage. 

"Very good, you've finally given into your nature. It took you long enough. Now, if you'd be so kind as to get. Out. Of. My. Way." Her last words were spit through clenched teeth. 

Luke wasn't moving. "I'm not fighting with you Kiree," he said softly. 

"Then what the fuck are you doing Luke?" 

"I told you, all I want to do is talk and have you listen for once." 

"No," with that simple word, she closed her eyes and brought herself back to her house. It was calm and quiet here, just as she liked it. She could hear her "niece" rummaging around downstairs, looking for something. Kiree wondered what she was doing home so early. She almost called out, but then she realized that she was supposed to be at work. It wouldn't do for her to be here and the car not to be. Besides, Alexia would have already come up here and seen that she was not home yet. With a soft curse she brought herself to the park-and-ride lot where she usually left her car. Somehow no one ever seemed to notice that she appeared out of nowhere. Things would be so much easier if she could tell Alexia the truth, but that was impossible. 

Kiree started the car and drove home. She pretended to be surprised when she saw Alexia sitting at the kitchen table when she walked it. "You're home early, aren't you?" 

Alexia took a sip of coke before answering. "We ended up not going bowling. she shrugged. 

"I'm surprised that Gabriel isn't here with you." Kiree said as she grabbed a coke from the fridge. It was the one soda that she could drink without shuddering. Sometimes it was such a bother to have to pretend to be human. 

"He said that he was hungry. He and Vitaliy went to go 'hunt down' some food. They're going to come by when they're done." 

Kiree had to bite back a comment. How Alexia hadn't figured anything out about those two yet was beyond her. After all, they spent all their time together. Fortunately, they rarely fed off humans, and never killed. They had probably gone to SingleEarth to feed. "Is Nicole with them?" 

Alexia nodded. "Is she ever not? She and Vitaliy are attached at the hip." 

"And you and Gabriel aren't?" Kiree raised an eyebrow. 

"Not lately. I feel like he's hiding something from me," Alexia shook her head. 

_He's hiding more than you know, _Kiree thought. Before she could say anything, Alexia spoke again. "Some guy named Luke called and left a message. Is he a friend of yours or something?" 

"Or something," was all that Kiree would answer. She was saved by the sound of Gabriel's truck pulling into the driveway. Alexia ran out to meet them. Through the window, she saw Gabriel sweep the girl into a hug. Kiree slumped down in her chair, glad that Alexia hadn't had time to ask anything else about Luke. How would she react, knowing that he was her father? Perhaps it was better that Gabriel and Vitaliy were almost constantly with her. At least they would keep her away from Luke. They hated him as much as she did. The fact that Alexia and Gabriel were dating was slightly disturbing, but it made sense. After all, Gabriel had saved the girl's life. Thankfully, Alexia had only been an infant at the time. 

Kiree hadn't seen Gabriel or Vitaliy in fifteen years until they had shown up three years ago. Vitaliy had pretended to be sixteen and a transfer student and become a student at Alexia's school. Gabriel had come to her house that day, warning her that Luke was back in town. Then he had taken a job on one of the many construction crews in the area. Kiree didn't know how he could work in the sun all day long. She shrugged and stretched her senses. The foursome hadn't yet wandered far and she was hungry. _Hey, keep her away for at least an hour. I'm going to hunt_, Kiree whispered into Gabriel's mind. When she got an okay, she brought herself to a club downtown and searched the crowd. One particular asshole was harassing a group of teenagers. He had to have been at least forty. She spent the next half hour convincing him that they should go find a hotel room. He finally agreed. Unfortunately for him, he never quite made it to the hotel. He ended up lost in an alley somewhere. Somehow she didn't feel bad about leaving him for the rats. 

~*~ 

Alexia grinned as Gabriel took her into a hug and spun her around. "Hey baby," he whispered into her ear. "I missed you." 

"You were gone for all of half an hour." 

"I know," he grinned. "But I still missed you." Secretly, Gabriel was glad that Alexia hadn't wanted to come along when they said that they were going to go get food. He still would have been hungry. He knew that his brother had the same sentiments. Nicole had gone along for the ride, but she knew what was going on. Surprisingly, them feeding never bothered her. Gabriel wondered if she would become blood-bonded to Vitaliy or if he would change her. Or maybe nothing would happen. He looked over at his younger brother. Nicole was sitting on the edge of the truck bed. Her white-blonde hair reflected the moonlight. Vitaliy was staring into her light grey eyes, as usual. It was weird to see him dating a human. His brother's pale skin was nearly the same shade as Nicole's. However, Vitaliy's black hair and eyes contrasted sharply. As he looked at Alexia, he mused that it shouldn't be so weird. _Then again, Alexia is different_, he reminded himself. He longed to tell her the truth, but Kiree would flay him if he did. That was not an experience he wished to have. 

"Okay you two, quit making out over there," Nicole called from the other side of the truck. "Why don't we go down to the creek? It's a gorgeous night!" 

Everyone assented. Alexia ducked into the house to tell her aunt where they were going. She didn't get a reply, so she assumed that Kiree was taking a shower. The group walked down the road to the woods, and into the woods to the creek. It really was a nice night for a walk. Gabriel put his arm around her waist as they walked, holding her close. He knew there wasn't anything dangerous in the woods, but he liked to be sure. He grinned when she likewise slid her arm around his waist. It was just a nice feeling. 

He wondered briefly if Alexia had ever noticed that he didn't have a heartbeat. She hadn't said anything about it yet. He hoped that she hadn't. Breathing was a human habit that he had never given up, but you couldn't make a dead heart beat no matter how much you wanted to. "Whatcha thinking about?" Alexia purred beneath his arm. 

"You. What else do I ever think about?" He replied honestly. 

Even in the darkness he could tell that she was blushing. "What's that?" Alexia pointed to a large shadow beneath a tree. Gabriel almost dismissed it until it stirred. "I don't know...." He trailed off. "Wait here." 

He crept up to the thing, making sure that he had enough room to get away if it came after him. He felt Vitaliy doing the same behind him. "Any ideas V?" 

"None," Vitaliy shook his head, black hair flying about his face. 

The thing jumped at them both, and the boys dove for cover. Laughter erupted behind them. "It's just a dog. You're such a wuss," Nicole petted the beast on its side. 

Vitaliy didn't trust the dog. Something about it's aura was just wrong. _You feel that?_ He silently asked his brother. 

_Yeah, that's not just a dog. I'm not sure what it is. Shape shifter maybe?_ Gabriel moved closer to Alexia so he could protect her if he needed to. They went down to the creek as planned. Much to the vampires' discomfort, the dog followed. It gave no hint as to its true intentions. The girls drooled over it the whole time. "It's so cute!" Alexia exclaimed. "Do you think that Kiree will let me keep it? I've never had a pet before." 

"I don't know. You'll just have to ask," Gabriel lied. He knew the answer. It would be a resounding "hell no." Even if it really only was a dog, the animal would know something was different about Kiree. It would avoid her. Come to think of it, the animal should be avoiding he and Vitaliy. _My, the vampire has a brain_, a feminine voice cooed through his mind. 

_Who are you?_ Gabriel demanded. 

_I'm not telling. You're prey is calling, better tend to it._

"Gabriel? Hey! Gabriel!" Alexia was trying to get his attention. 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"Did you want to head back? I think V and Nicole are going to go home. Maybe we can get some time together," Alexia sounded hopeful. 

Gabriel didn't know how to answer. He wanted to be alone with Alexia more than anything, but he was hesitant. What if she noticed something? _If you don't say yes, I'm going to strangle you when I get home!_ Vitaliy threatened. "Sure, lets go," he agreed cheerfully. He hoped the dog would stay, but he doubted that would be the case. Sure enough it followed them back. 

Nicole and Vitaliy climbed into her car as soon as they got back. Gabriel recognized the look on his brother's face. He hoped that Nicole wasn't too worried about getting any sleep. "Goodnight y'all!" Nicole called. "Don't do anything we wouldn't!" 

"Which is what, exactly?" Alexia retorted. 

Nicole paused. "Not a whole lot." 

"See you," Gabriel waved. _Don't you dare-_ he started to say to Vitaliy. _Don't worry, I won't_. He interrupted, knowing full well what Gabriel was going to say. He said it every time. 

The green Honda backed down the driveway and disappeared down the dark road. Alexia started dragging him into the house. Gabriel knew that he wouldn't be able to come up with an excuse to get out of it without hurting her. The dog sat outside the door. "You can't come in," Alexia told it. 

They found Kiree sitting at the kitchen table. She was reading a book. "We're back. We found this really cute dog in the woods. Can I keep it? Please?" Alexia immediately started pleading. 

"What if it belongs to someone?" Kiree countered. 

Alexia deflated. She obviously hadn't thought of that. _It doesn't,_ Gabriel told her. _I think it _is _someone. It's sitting outside if you want to go talk to it. Careful, she's a bitch_. 

Kiree raised an eyebrow. _She?_ She sounded amused. 

_Yeah, she said something rather snotty to me_ _in the woods._ "What's so funny?" Alexia asked when Kiree laughed. 

"Nothing," Kiree replied with an almost straight face. "I'll go outside and look at it. We'll see." 

Alexia agreed happily. She really wanted to keep the dog. As soon as Kiree went outside, Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Alexia returned the kiss. "Want to go up to my room?" She asked hopefully. 

"What's Kiree going to say?" 

"Nothing. She likes you. She won't mind." 

Gabriel allowed her to lead him to her room. He suspected Kiree would say something, but it wouldn't be anything that Alexia could here. He felt Kiree come back inside, followed by someone else. He assumed it was the dog. If Kiree had deemed her harmless he could relax. Sure enough her voice broke his thoughts, telling him he'd better be a perfect gentleman. He didn't plan to be anything but. 

~*~ 

End part one! 


	2. Birthday Part II

Author's Note: Any characters that you don't recognize are mine. Everyone else and their world belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. 

Since my chapters are so long, I decided to break them up so that they wouldn't be as hard to get through all at once! 

And now, the rest of story.... 

~*~ 

"You could've called or something. You have no idea how much you just scared me," Kiree berated the woman opposite her at the table. 

The woman grinned, her smile was identical to Kiree's. "That would've taken all the fun out of it. Besides, you should've known that it was me. Who else would it have been?" 

"I don't know, but Luke has been prowling around here lately. I thought you might be one of his cronies," Kiree elaborated. 

"Oh, I didn't know that," she paused as music floated down from Alexia's room. "I take it that Gabriel stuck around." 

"Yeah, he and Alexia are attached at the hip. I'm surpassed he didn't recognize you, Kaeli." 

"I am too, but since he didn't I decided to play along. I heard the group coming through the woods, I figured this would be a good way to get back. Was that Vitaliy with him?" 

Kiree nodded. "Don't get any ideas. He's fallen in love with Alexia's best friend." 

Kaeli laughed. "Two vampires dating humans? Oh, that's good. Do either of the girls know?" 

"I think Nicole does. Alexia has no idea. Alexia doesn't get an idea either, got it?" 

"Got it. Did you think I was an idiot?" Kaeli pretended to be hurt. 

"No, but I have known you forever. I know how you get." 

"I'd hope you've known me forever. We're twins after all." 

Kiree changed the subject. "I hope you've got a car or something. It would be a little hard to explain to Alexia how her favorite aunt showed up in the middle of the night without one." 

Kaeli rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's in that same little lot you like to park in. I'll go get it in a minute. I just didn't want to show up without telling you first." 

"Oh, like you didn't anyway?" 

Kaeli stuck her tongue out at her sister before going to get her car. The silence was welcome. 

It wasn't silent for long. Alexia padded down the stairs in blue flannel pants, a white tank, and fuzzy green slippers. "Can Gabriel stay the night?" 

Kiree regarded the girl for a moment. _What do you want to do, Gabriel?_

_Please?_ He asked nicely. 

"All right, he can stay. You two had better be good!" 

Alexia grinned. Kiree realized that it had been a while since the girl had really smiled. For the moment, her new "pet" was forgotten. "Oh," Kiree continued. "Kaeli called while you were gone. She'll be here when you get up in the morning." 

Alexia nodded, then thundered back to her room. _That was Kaeli? I'm going to kill her! _ __

__Kiree laughed at Gabriel's reaction. Tomorrow morning would be interesting. 

~*~ 

Alexia rolled over and looked at her clock. It was nine-thirty on a Saturday morning. Far too early to be up. Instead, she rolled back over and snuggled up to Gabriel. "Morning baby," he muttered sleepily. 

"Morning. Sleep well?" 

He pulled her closer. "Yep. Did you?" 

"Mmmhmm," she answered happily. 

Gabriel had a sudden epiphany. Well, maybe not so sudden, he had just forgotten. "Happy birthday baby," he said, kissing the top of her head as she lay in his arms. 

"You remembered!" 

"Of course I did. Did you honestly think that I could forget?" 

Alexia stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to tickle him relentlessly. "Hey! Oh...oh, that tickles! Come on- Ale.. Quit it! Please, please quit. That really tickles. Baby, please. Oh, come on!" He struggled with her for a few minutes. He flipped so that he was sitting on her stomach with her arms pinned above her head. "Ha! I gotcha!" 

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Kaeli's not-so-innocent voice came from the now open doorway. 

"Not at all," Gabriel replied. He let Alexia get up so that she could give her aunt a hug. 

"Happy birthday, kiddo. You're what, eleven now?" 

"Eighteen," Alexia corrected her aunt defiantly. "I'm an adult now." 

"That remains to be seen," Gabriel said before burying himself under the blankets in an attempt to not be tickled again. 

"You little punk!" Alexia said, launching herself at the bed. 

Kaeli informed them that breakfast would be ready in a few minutes, but she doubted that she had been heard. She wandered back down to the kitchen. It was odd to see Kiree standing before the stove with a pan of bacon. Vampires just didn't cook. "What is all the racket about?" "Gabriel made a smart comment and Alexia attacked him," Kaeli grinned. "She kind of reminds me of you when you were that age. Whatever happened to Sebastien anyway?" Kaeli ducked to avoid the egg thrown in her general direction. "I'm not cleaning that up." 

~*~ 

After a hearty breakfast, Alexia opened presents from Kiree and Kaeli. Kiree's box was rather small. Inside was a dagger. It's handle was wrapped in slender copper wire, and the scrollwork on the blade was absolutely gorgeous. It was for Alexia to add to her "collection" displayed throughout the room. Gabriel suspected that at least some of the blades in that collection were worked with magick. They were all kept deadly sharp. Kiree had planted the idea that it would be a neat collection into Alexia's mind several years earlier. Now one entire wall in the girl's room was covered in various knives, swords, and two crossed battle-axes. Always handy in a pinch. "I've wanted this for months! How did you know?" Alexia exclaimed when she opened it. 

"I have my ways," was all that Kiree replied. 

Kaeli's present was a stark contrast. It was a simple skirt of patchwork suede and a cream colored knit tank. There was also a pair of suede knee-high boots. Alexia hugged the vampire, then ran upstairs immediately to change. Gabriel was speechless when she strutted back down. The shades of tan complimented her complexion beautifully. Her chocolate colored hair had been brushed into soft waves, and her hazel eyes twinkled. She had hunted down a slender gold chain with a tiger's eye pendant. "You look absolutely beautiful," he managed to whisper. 

"Well, we know he likes it," Kaeli commented dryly. "What do you think kiddo?" 

"I love it!" Alexia hugged her again. 

Kiree pointed out that it was a little early for cake and ice cream, but promised that there would be some later. She and Kaeli went off somewhere. They didn't say where. Gabriel found himself alone with Alexia. He wasn't complaining. "Come here you," he teased, pulling her to sit on his lap. "You look really good in that." 

She bent forward to kiss him. "I'm glad you like it." 

He returned the kiss. "Oh yeah. So, what do you want to do today?" 

"I dunno." 

"Oh you don't?" 

"Nope." 

"Well, what if I said that I have a little surprise lined up?" 

"Surprise?" Alexia perked up. "What kind of surprise?" 

"You'll just have to see. I know for a fact that Nicole and Vitaliy are going to be here in an hour or so. We'll just have to amuse ourselves until then..." 

~*~ 

When Vitaliy let himself into the kitchen, Alexia was perched on Gabriel's lap. His brother's skin was flushed, but he knew that it wasn't from feeding. Alexia was running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Oh, hi!" She jumped. "I didn't hear y'all come down the driveway." 

Nicole laughed. "As if you would hear anything in that little world you keep disappearing into. I wasn't exactly quiet." 

"No, you don't know how to be quiet," Alexia ducked to avoid the wad of wrapping paper that was flying at her head. She snagged it, then threw it back the way it came. Vitaliy got caught in the crossfire. "Hey! I am not involved in this!" 

"Oh yes you are," Alexia said. "You're dating her. That automatically involves you in everything." 

"Wait, that's not fair!" Vitaliy defended himself. 

"All's fair in love and war, little brother." 

"Then this is war," Vitaliy aimed the wrapping paper at the back of Gabriel's head. 

Alexia jumped up to get out of the way. "All right boys," she warned. 

Gabriel and Vitaliy fought a little more. Gabriel had Vitaliy pinned against the cabinets when they stopped. If they didn't, they were going to break something. Or someone. Gabriel let Vitaliy up then sat back down as if nothing had happened. "Oh yeah, act like your all innocent," Nicole teased him. 

"I am innocent, I don't know what you're talking about!" __

__Vitaliy just grinned. He knew better than to answer. Gabriel glared at him, but didn't say anything either. "Is everyone ready?" 

"Ready for what?" Alexia asked. 

"You don't get to ask that," all three replied at once. 

"Okay, okay. I give up! I'm a willing captive." 

Gabriel grinned devilishly. "That was the idea." 

They all piled into Gabriel's truck. Just to be obnoxious, they had blindfolded Alexia. It was all just making her even more curious. She wondered how long they had been plotting this. She had a feeling that Kiree and Kaeli were involved in it all somehow. It took them about fifteen minutes to get wherever they were going. Gabriel helped her out of the truck. She stumbled a few steps after tripping over something. "Oh yeah, watch that stick," Gabriel said belatedly. 

"Gee thanks. Let me know if it decides to attack me again." 

Vitaliy and Nicole had apparently snuck off somewhere. If not, Nicole was actually being quiet for once. That never happened. Gabriel lead her up a flight of stairs and then told her to stand still and not to peek. "Okay, but if anything jumps out and eats me I'm going to kill you." 

Gabriel just laughed_. If anything jumps out and eats you, it will be me_, he thought wryly. _If you bite her, I will kill you. And you know that's not an idle threat_, Kiree countered. 

_Hey!_ He protested_. Stay out of my mind!_

He heard her laughter float through his mind_. I don't have to, you already are_. 

Alexia's shriek broke their conversation. Gabriel whipped around. "Don't even try it, boy. You know I'm stronger than you are," Luke threatened. He stood behind Alexia, holding her by the wrists. She had gone white. 

"It's okay baby," Gabriel tried to reassure her. "Everything is going to be all right." 

Luke laughed. "Baby? I don't think so. If you think that you are good enough to-" 

"LUKE!" Kiree roared from the hallway. "Leave her alone!" 

Luke only gripped her tighter. "I only wanted to say happy birthday. Are you going to deny me that? Eighteen years. Eighteen years, Kiree, that I have never once spoken to my daughter. You and that bitch sister of yours made damn sure of that, didn't you? Do you have any idea what I've gone through?" 

Alexia's head was spinning. She had no idea who this man was and he was claiming to be her father? "No, I don't." Kiree's voice was hard as steel. "But I do know what Miranda went through after she found out what you had become. It was all because you decided to play at being a hunter. When you were changed, you should have died! But no, you pretended that nothing was wrong. You got Miranda pregnant. Only then did you tell her the truth. No one thought the child would survive, even you. So you left, just like you've always done. 

"Your little friends killed Miranda. They broke into her house and tortured her before finally feeding off her. If Gabriel hadn't stopped by to see how she was doing, they would have killed Alexia too. Where were your paternal instincts then?" 

Alexia was crying. She had been told that her parents died in a car accident. None of this made sense. A hunter? Changed? What did it all mean? _Alexia! Get down!_ The voice erupted into her mind. She didn't know where it came from, but she obeyed. Someone knocked into the man behind her. As soon as her hands were free she jerked off the blindfold. They were in her room! Gabriel only drove in a circle. The new knife that Kiree had given her was laying on the bed. She grabbed it and turned toward the man that had been holding her. He and Kaeli were struggling. Not knowing what to do, she lunged for him. The whole world_ shifted_. There was no other way to describe what happened. One minute they were about to slide into the wall, the next they were in an abandoned warehouse. Kaeli and Luke were struggling. Alexia never saw either of them actually hit the other, but they staggered back none the less. She didn't know what to do. When Luke was occupied with Kaeli, she tried to sneak up on him. It didn't work. He spun to face her. "Do you really think that you could kill you own father?" 

"I don't know, do you really want to find out?" She countered. Kiree had tried to give her some basic training with a knife, but she had never paid much attention to it. Alexia was beginning to wish that she had. The knife slid to a semi-familiar grip while she settled into what she hoped was a good stance. 

"Okay honey, why don't you put the knife down. Let's talk about this like adults. I love you, Alexia. I just want to be a part of you life," Luke pleaded. 

"Don't 'honey' me. If you had wanted to be part of my life you wouldn't have run. You wouldn't have let anyone kill my mother. We would have been a family. You might have sired me, but I will never consider you my father," Alexia was scared, but she was trying desperately not to show it. _Kaeli, where are you? _She wondered. 

Luke took a step forward. Before Alexia could stop him, he had grabbed the knife. "That wasn't very smart," he hissed. Before he could do anything else, Kaeli came out of nowhere. They vanished. Alexia was now alone and had absolutely no idea where she was. 

~*~ 

Kaeli slammed a knife into Luke. He hadn't yet had time to recover after she had brought them to yet another place. This time they were on an island somewhere. "Witch!" He hissed. 

"Nope, but she did make the blade," Kaeli replied. "I suppose that hurts quite a bit. This is how it's going to work: I twist, you die. Got it?" 

"Rot in hell!" 

Kaeli twisted the knife. As she had said, Luke died. "I'm sure you will." 

With that, she wiped the knife in the sand to remove the blood. Alexia's knife glinted in the sun. She picked it up, then returned to where the girl was waiting. "Ready to go home?" 

Alexia only had the energy to nod. Kaeli hugged her and brought them back to the house. Everyone there was panicked. She couldn't decide if Kiree or Gabriel was more worried. As soon as Kaeli released Alexia, she fell into Gabriel's arms. He sat on the bed and held her like a child. Understandably, the girl was crying. Gabriel willed her to sleep, then lie beside her on the bed. "What the hell just happened?" Nicole asked is a shrill voice. 

"I'll explain downstairs. Let Alexia rest right now. Are you going to stay here Gabriel?" Kiree didn't want to leave her alone again. 

Gabriel nodded. "I can't leave her," he said. 

Everyone else went down to the kitchen. Gabriel held Alexia close and didn't plan on moving until she woke. 

Alexia was groggy and confused. She had no idea what had happened. She jumped when she realized that someone was holding her. "Shh, it's just me," Gabriel said. 

She relaxed a bit. "What the hell happened?" 

"Wait for Kiree, she needs to be here for this. Would you rather go downstairs, or stay here?" 

Alexia pulled the blanket around herself more. "Stay here." 

_She's awake._

She snuggled more into him. If he had saved her life when she was a child, she could trust him now. _Wait, if he saved my life then..._ She didn't even want to think about it. 

"Yes, he saved your life then," Kiree said, coming into the room. "Alexia, there's something you need to know. Gabriel, Vitaliy, Kaeli, and I are vampires. Luke was a vampire, but he is dead now." 

Alexia shook her head. "You have got to be joking. Vampires don't exist." 

"Yes, we do," Kiree said. She bared her fangs for Alexia to see. "Your mother wasn't my sister, but I loved her as one. Your mother didn't know what I was either. At least, not until Luke confessed to her that he had become one as well. Your father hunted vampires. One of my kind thought it would be amusing to change him instead of killing him. Luke tried to pretend that nothing had happened. He went back to your mother the next day. That night, they apparently made love. She became pregnant. When Luke found out he was furious and demanded that she give you to him. Your mother refused. As Kaeli did today, I took him somewhere else so we could fight. I sent Gabriel to take care of your mother. I didn't know that she was already dead. I let the bastard live so long as he promised to stay away from both of you. 

"When I found out that your mother was dead, I wished that I had killed him. True to his word, though, Luke was gone. I took you in and raised you. I figured that it was the least that I could do for your mother," Kiree paused. 

Gabriel took up the story. "I ran into Luke about a year and a half ago. He had come back and was looking for you. That's when Vitaliy and I decided that it was time to move here. I didn't want to make Kiree come up with some excuse as to how she knew us, so Vitaliy volunteered to become a student at your school. I needed to know that you were safe." 

Alexia was trying to make sense of what she was hearing. "Wait a minute before you say anything else. I need to think. Okay... So everyone I know kills people for food. That's always good to know." 

"Not everyone. Nicole is still just Nicole. And I don't kill. I rarely feed of humans; and then only when they're willing," Gabriel defended himself. 

Kiree chose not to comment. If Alexia pressed, she would tell her everything. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. "Okay, so you just drink blood. Close enough. Anyway. My dad was a vampire, but my mom wasn't. What does that make me?" Alexia's hazel eyes were pleading for an answer. 

Kiree shrugged. "You're not a vampire. We know that much. You haven't shown any signs of any powers. Other than an apparently indestructible immune system. Or you just don't get sick. I never have figured that out. I think you're mostly a plain old human." 

"Just how old are you?" 

Kiree did some quick math. "Five hundred and twenty." 

"Two hundred and eighty-four," Gabriel answered quietly. "Vitaliy is two hundred and seventy-nine, or he will be in November." 

"Does Nicole know?" 

"Yes, Vitaliy told her." 

"I need some time to think. Can I be alone?" 

Gabriel extracted himself from the bed. He and Kiree left together. Alexia curled into a ball to think. She had a lot to process. _What am I going to do?_ She asked herself. No one answered. 

~*~ 

Alexia wandered down around five. Her stomach was rumbling. "Pizza?" Nicole offered. Not surprisingly, she was the only one eating. 

Alexia nodded and took a slice. "So much for a happy birthday," she half-laughed. 

"We'll make it up to you," Kiree promised. 

Alexia shrugged. "As long as you all don't run away from me now, I think I'll be okay." 

Gabriel looked hopeful for the first time since he had been banished from Alexia's room. "Do you mean that?" 

She nodded. "After all, you guys are the only family I've got," she resumed her place on his lap. "I still love you," she said. 

"I love you too," he replied. 

"Just promise me one thing." 

"What's that?" 

"One day, you'll tell me everything?" 

"It's a deal," he promised. 

Everyone pretended to ignore that exchange. Nicole had gone into the other room and come out with a small stack of presents, Kiree had pulled a caked from somewhere, Kaeli was hinting for the ice cream. "Can I light the candles?" Vitaliy asked with maniacal glee. 

"Sure," Alexia laughed. She had an interesting "family." She assumed that life would definitely become more interesting in the near future. 

"I guess this means no dog," she mused. 

Kiree laughed. "Hell no, I'd probably eat it!" 

That started a round of laughter. Nicole started singing "happy birthday" and the others joined in. Maybe it would be happy after all. 

~*~ 

End of the story! I hoped you like it! 


	3. Into the Dark Part I

A/N: I don't own any characters you recognize, nor do I own the world that they play in. Now, my Gabriel and AAR's Gabriel are two different people, I didn't even think about it until they decided to go play at Midnight! 

~*~ 

Alexia stretched and opened her eyes. The blurry room beyond wasn't familiar to her. A door was open to reveal a cluttered closet, and clothes were crawling out of it. It was the same for the ebony dresser on the same wall. "Baby, can you close the curtains please?" A groggy voice behind her. 

She reached up to undo the tieback that held heavy black velvet curtains to the ornately carved bedpost. She crawled out from under the pile of covers to do the same at the foot of the bed. The other three sides had been closed the night before so that she wouldn't freak out when she woke in the morning. Gabriel had grudgingly agreed. It was cold outside the blankets and her blue silk nightgown did nothing to retain heat. It was nice to escape back to Gabriel's waiting arms. "Did I tell you that you look really good in that?" He said as he kissed her. 

"Only a hundred times, but you can tell me again," she replied happily. As she snuggled up to him, Alexia mused over how things had changed in the last month. She had met the man who was her father-only to loose him in less than an hour. Then again, she was happy that he was dead. He had been an ass. Things at home were much different now. Kiree no longer pretended that she had a job, and was much more pleasant because of it. Kaeli was also around more. Alexia didn't know if she just liked to visit, or if she was worried about how Alexia was reacting to all the changes. 

Gabriel had quit his job at the construction company. He was more relaxed around her now that he no longer had to hide the truth of what he was around her. Consequently, they spent even more time together than before. Last night he had finally allowed her to stay at his house for the night. She had been there a couple times, but never for long. She had been surprised at the house. Gabriel had taken the largest bedroom for himself. The walls were crimson, all the woodwork and furniture was made from ebony, and the carpet was cushy and black. Velvet curtains hung at the large windows and around the massive bed. There was a plush velvet chair in one corner that was currently buried under a pile of clothes and other things. His tool belt was thrown beside the chair and forgotten about. Stubs of candles littered the top of the dresser. The mirror was dusty, but still there. Alexia wondered why he kept it. 

The attic had become Vitaliy's lair. She had only been up there once. The long room had been divided by curtains in a few places. Unlike Gabriel, Vitaliy's curtains were made from white linen. The walls had been painted white. He and Gabriel were the same in that the carpets, woodwork, and furniture were all black. She hadn't been able to see more than that. 

These areas weren't what surprised Alexia. It was their roommate, Fritz. He was shorter than the other two-he only came up to Vitaliy's shoulder- and had a completely different temperament than the brothers. He was hyperactive and obtrusive. His flame red hair and freckles didn't help people to take him seriously. All she had seen of his basement room was the rainbow of colors that dominated it. She had seen that from an open window that was half-sunk in the ground. Several layers of brightly colored silk had floated up towards her as she walked by to the front door. Gabriel had walked wide to avoid the colors as if they would contaminate him with whatever made Fritz so irritating to them. He had this annoying habit of- 

"Gabe! What's going on?" 

-showing up where he was most unwanted. According to Gabriel, he was really young. He had only been changed three years previously. They had met him at SingleEarth and taken him in six months ago. Now they were starting to regret it. "Don't call me that again or I will hand you what is left of your brain," Gabriel growled. 

"Anyway, what's the plan for today?" Fritz continued. 

"I'm going to pretend that you don't exist, and then I'm going to spend the day with Alexia. Go harass Vitaliy." 

"I can't," Fritz sounded sad. "He kicked me out last night and locked the door. Then I think he left. He hasn't come back yet." 

"I'm about to kick you somewhere," Gabriel threatened. 

Fritz got the hint. He disappeared. "Remind me again as to why I haven't evicted him yet?" 

"Because you feel sorry for him," Alexia answered. "And besides, I think you really do like him." 

"Oh no I don't," he answered quickly. He kissed her before she could comment again. "But I will tell you what I do like." 

"And what's that?" She replied coyly. 

"You. Especially in this nightgown. I'd love to see what you look like under it," he murmured. 

"So why don't you," was not the reply that he had been expecting to hear. 

"Are you sure?" 

Alexia nodded. He had just begun to slide the material off her body when Vitaliy flung the curtains open. "God damnit! Can't anyone knock around here?" Gabriel exclaimed. 

Vitaliy took a step back. He obviously hadn't known that Alexia would be there. "Oh, um.. Hi Alexia," he stammered. "I swear this is really important!" 

Alexia glared at him. "It had better be." 

"Okay, you've been around Kaeli too much. She looks at me just like that when she's about to flay something. Anyway, I kinda screwed up. A lot," he was speaking so fast that Alexia could barely keep up with him. 

Gabriel stared coolly at his little brother. They must have been exchanging thoughts. Alexia wished that she could hear them. She jumped when Vitaliy staggered a bit. "You did _what_?" Gabriel roared. 

He jumped out of the bed to grab hold of Vitaliy and confront him. Alexia had to giggle. She couldn't bring herself to fear a vampire who was wearing boxers with little pink and purple hearts on them. Vitaliy, on the other hand, was very much afraid. The hearts must not have even processed. "How in the hell could you have been so stupid? What possessed you to leave Nicole alone with Jeshickah?" Gabriel was yelling. 

Alexia blanched at that. "What did you do to my best friend?" Her voice was shaking. 

"I didn't mean to! She wanted to see Las Noches, so I took her. I didn't think that it would be very dangerous this time of day. I turned my back for two seconds and that bitch took her!" Vitaliy yelped as Gabriel lifted him by the front of his shirt. 

"Where is she?" Alexia asked softly in the quiet that ensued. 

"Midnight," Gabriel replied just as softly. "Damn little brother, you did screw up this time." 

"I know. Help me get her back, please?" Vitaliy's eyes were pleading. 

Gabriel swore. "Kiree is going to kill us." 

"Why?" Vitaliy asked. 

"Because I can only think of one way to get into Midnight." 

Vitaliy looked past his brother to where Alexia lie on the bed. "Oh." 

~*~ 

Gabriel sat in the drivers seat of Alexia's black Celica. Alexia had asked to at least sit in the passengers seat, but that just wasn't possible. Vitaliy sat there instead. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder. "Are you sure about this?" He asked for the hundredth time. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Her normally bright eyes were cool with determination. Her dark hair was pulled back into a simple braid, but a long strand had escaped. She tucked that behind one ear. After Vitaliy confessed his stupidity, the boys had dressed. They now wore matching black slacks, dress shirts, and steel-toed boots. Vitaliy had unbuttoned his sleeved and rolled them up to his elbows. His long black hair had been tied back. Gabriel had put on a necklace: a black leather chord from which a pewter disk about the size of a quarter with the rune kenaz stamped into it hung. The necklace fell right below his throat. He had dampened his short hair in an attempt to control it. He knew that it wouldn't help. 

After they had gotten ready, Gabriel went to Alexia's and brought back appropriate clothing. He came back with black slacks, low heeled boots, and a black blouse with three-quarter length sleeves. She dressed and he had told her to remove all her jewelry, including her watch and earrings. Her left wrist now felt naked. Even worse, he wouldn't let her wear the knife that she had taken to carrying since the run in with Luke. "I hope this works," Vitaliy said. 

They were about to pull out of the driveway when Fritz bounded up and knocked on the window. "Where are you going?" 

"Nowhere," Vitaliy answered. 

"Ooh! I love nowhere! Can I go? Please, please, please?" He was practically hopping from one foot to the other. 

"Sure, as long as you can get us into Jeshickah's private slave quarters," Vitaliy answered sardonically. 

Fritz's eyes got wide. "You're going to Midnight? Oh no, that's a bad place. You can't go there. Midnight will kill you. No, no, no. Don't go to Midnight. She'll take Alexia and break her. Don't go." 

"You've been to Midnight?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

Fritz didn't answer. He suddenly became very interested in Alexia. "Oh no. She won't believe that you're broken. It doesn't matter how calm you appear, She will know. Although, if there was a bruise there, and there, and there... Maybe a few cuts or welts... But She knows. She knows," he seemed to be in his own world. 

"I have to say it V, but I think he's right." 

"Can we ask the 'slave' before we start bruising?" Alexia leaned between the front seats. 

"No one is doing any bruising. You'll have to stay here," Gabriel sighed. 

"I'm not staying." 

"There are three ways for you to get into Midnight. As a vampire, a blood-bonded servant, or a slave. I'm not going to blood-bond you. You're not going to pass as a slave, and I refuse to hurt you so that you will," he didn't have to say anything about changing her, they all knew that it wasn't an option. "It's not going to work." 

"She has Nicole, doesn't She?" Fritz said quietly. 

Vitaliy nodded. If possible, he was paler than usual. "She took her." 

"She took me from my family. I can't let that happen to anyone else. She broke me, and changed me, then let me go when she thought I wouldn't survive one my own. You guys saved me. It's my turn to help you. I'll be right back," Fritz announced. There was no bounce in his step as he walked into the house. He seemed a completely different person. 

He emerged from the house a few minutes later. He had changed from his red t-shirt and jeans into an outfit of all black. He carried a black and silver case under one arm. His steps were purposeful. Without a word, Gabriel get out of the car to let him into the back. They began driving towards Midnight. The case held a wide assortment of theatre make-up and things to apply with. He took Alexia's chin in his hand and began to apply the make-up to her face. He moved down to her neck, then forearms and hands. When he was finished she had a black eye, and several cuts on her face. Bruises riddled her neck. Small cuts and bruises appeared on her arms and hands. Fritz had talent. Alexia studied her hands. "Don't touch them, the paint isn't dry yet. When it is, they still might smudge a bit so you'll have to be careful. She still might know. But it's the best I can do." 

Alexia nodded. "Thank you." 

Fritz nodded and closed his case with a snap. He didn't say anything else. "What exactly is going to happen?" Alexia asked. 

"I'm not sure. I've only been to Midnight once and that was a few hundred years ago. Actually, I haven't been to this new Midnight. I'm assuming that it's the same as it used to be," Gabriel answered. 

"New Midnight?" 

"The old one burned down. I don't remember who did it, but it was completely in ashes. Midnight is a haven for slavers. The kidnap humans, or breed them, and then train them one way or another. I never cared to be involved with it." 

"So why did you visit?" 

"I was curious." 

"Okay... You still didn't answer my question." 

"All I know is that we're going to try and get inside and get Nicole out. I'm going to try and pass you off as a newly acquired slave that is semi-broken. This means that you need to pretend to be very obedient. Keep your eyes down unless told otherwise. Don't speak unless spoken to, and always refer to a vampire as 'Master' or 'Mistress'." 

"It would probably be a good idea to kneel if Jeshickah comes around," Vitaliy added. "She might not take it well otherwise." 

"And how am I supposed to know who she is?" 

"You'll know. She usually wears thigh-high boots with heels so high that she is completely on her toes." 

"The bitch in bondage boots, got it." 

"Don't say that in Midnight," Gabriel advised. 

"I won't. I'm not stupid." 

"I thought that Jeshickah wasn't involved with the new Midnight," Gabriel said after a long period of silence. 

"She wasn't until very recently. She doesn't approve of how Jaguar is running it," Vitaliy answered. 

"What else do you know?" 

"Um... He bought two new pets yesterday, so he'll probably be distracted. He shouldn't be a problem." 

Gabriel nodded. "That'll make things easier. We still have a couple hours left Alexia, why don't you sleep?" 

She shook her head. "I doubt that I could sleep right now," the idea was contradicted by Gabriel's slight pressure on her mind telling her to _sleep_. She fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

~*~ 

End Part I... 


	4. Into the Dark Part II

A/N: I don't own any characters you recognize, nor do I own the world that they play in. Now, my Gabriel and AAR's Gabriel are two different people, I didn't even think about it until they decided to go play at Midnight! 

~*~ 

Vitaliy was apprehensive. He hoped that Nicole was okay. If Jeshickah had harmed her at all, he would kill her himself. Or so he hoped. The closer they got to Midnight, the more oppressive the atmosphere became. Alexia was deeply asleep at Gabriel's command, and Fritz seemed paralyzed in fear. Gabriel was concentrating on driving and wouldn't speak. He had also repeatedly told Vitaliy not to turn the radio on. The silence was going to drive him mad. He concentrated on the landscapes that they flew by. The Celica must have been doing nearly one hundred miles an hour. Vitaliy had to admit that the little car handled well. He still didn't see the wisdom and taking this instead of Gabriel's four-wheel-drive truck. Who knew what they would have to do to escape Midnight. Then again, the flashy little car helped their image a little more. He imagined what a group they would make when they arrived at Midnight. He hoped that everything would go all right. 

Alexia moved in her sleep, and her knees dug into his back through the seat. He tried to ignore it. Outside the window, it was a gorgeous summer day. The bright green leaves were dancing on the warm summer wind. The perfect blue sky overhead laughed at his dour mood. It would have been the perfect day to spend wandering the woods with Nicole. _Now there's a heart-wrenching thought, little brother_, Gabriel's voice floated through his mind. 

_Stay out of my thoughts._

_I can't when you broadcast them so loudly. You need to try and ignore what you're feeling or someone might pick up on your thoughts and ruin our little scheme._

Vitaliy slammed mental walls into place, more to keep Gabriel out than anything. Unfortunately he was right. He knew that they weren't far from Midnight. The air was viscous with magics and the forest was no longer beckoning. Behind him, Alexia stirred awake. "Where are we?" She asked groggily. 

"Not too far now," Gabriel answered. Vitaliy noticed that he gradually let the car slow down so that Alexia didn't notice how fast they were going. Alexia would most definitely try to kill him if she knew that they'd been going well over one hundred at one point. 

She stretched as well as she could to remove the kinks in her muscles. There was a series of small pops as she twisted in the seat to crack her back. "Ah, that felt really good." 

"That sounded painful," Vitaliy observed. 

She shrugged. A quick glance at her arms showed that her "bruises" hadn't smudged. "I hope this works," she said. 

"Me too. I can't believe I was so stupid! I never should have taken her there. She probably hates me now," he berated himself. 

Alexia put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about that now. What's done is done. There's nothing else you can except get her back. And that's what we're going to do. Got it?" 

Vitaliy nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak anymore. They came around a corner to see the new incarnation Midnight looming before them. The imposing building hadn't changed from the last. Black and red walls surrounded by a heavy iron fence, overgrown burgundy ground cover that he couldn't identify, the white marble path, and the black roses. He had a brief image of Nicole leaning over to smell the roses on their bushes. The black petals against her ivory face and white-blonde hair. Her mouth forming a surprised "o" as a thorn pricked her finger. He quickly banished that thought from his mind. It wouldn't help to keep thinking of her; Jeshickah was much stronger and would be able to read his thoughts with a whim. 

"Ready?" Gabriel asked. A chorus of nods answered him. Alexia lowered her eyes as she had been instructed. Her demeanor went from strong and predatorial to meek and demure. She wasn't broken, but she would pass as a tamed slave. The change in Fritz was just as amazing. The normally hyperactive and annoying vampire now stood with his head held high and confidently. His cheeks were flushed with nervousness, but he seemed determined not to let that bother him. Vitaliy decided that he liked this new side of their roommate. Briefly he wondered what could convince him to act like this more often. 

They fell into a loose formation as they came up the marble path. Gabriel in Vitaliy walked side-by-side, nearly identical in their bearing. Fritz walked slightly off to the right of them. Alexia fell into step exactly two steps behind them and to the left. Visible but ignored, just as a proper slave should be. A teenage boy greeted them as they neared the building. He couldn't have been more than fourteen. "Good day masters, what brings you to Midnight?" He asked brightly. 

"We've come to see about acquiring a new slave. To whom would we speak about that?" Gabriel answered confidently. 

The boy paused at that. "Follow me." 

He led them inside and through the corridors. Vitaliy noticed that the interior décor had changed. Oaken floor, paneling, and chair rail were accented by a honey colored paint. Jeshickah definitely had not chosen them. They were as opulent as she liked, but too friendly. The boy introduced himself as Eric, but didn't say anything further. He paused at a door. "May I inquire as to your names, masters?" 

"Gabriel and Vitaliy." 

Eric stared at the answer for a moment. Either one of the names had taken him off guard or he had been expecting them to announce Fritz as well. He didn't comment, but turned to knock on the door. A stern voice bade him enter, and he fell into a kneeling position just inside the door with his eyes on the floor. "Master, I apologize for interrupting, but these gentlemen have requested to see you. They wish to inquire about purchasing a slave." 

"Very well, show them in," the male voice answered. 

As they entered, Eric introduced the brothers. Fritz stood beside them. Vitaliy was relieved when Alexia imitated Eric's pose. She fell to her knees beside Gabriel. Jaguar was sprawled shirtless on a leather couch. "Gabriel, how are you doing?" 

Gabriel's voice was cool as he replied. "I am fine, and yourself?" 

"If Jeshickah would leave me alone I would be much better. But, that can't be helped," he waved a hand in annoyance. "Brandon, I didn't believe that I would see you this soon." 

Vitaliy wondered who she was speaking to until Fritz's posture changed. His confidence fled, leaving a shell of a vampire behind. "I go by Fritz now," he said in a faint voice. 

Jaguar ignored him. "I recognize this girl. Luke's get, I believe." 

"Yes, that is his daughter. Her name is Alexia," Gabriel replied. 

"That's right. How is Luke?" 

"Dead." 

"He should have been that a long time ago." 

Vitaliy found himself nodding. "Yes, he should have." 

"I never thought that I would see you two dealing in slaves. Especially this one. After all, you did save her life, didn't you? She would fetch a good price if you're willing to sell though." 

"No thanks, we're here to buy," Gabriel took over before Vitaliy could say anything. "My brother has seen the advantages of having a slave and would like one for himself. Fritz may also be interested, but he hasn't decided yet." 

"Of course, of course. Will you be staying long?" 

"As long as it takes." 

Jaguar nodded and sat behind his desk. He gestured for the men to seat themselves so that they could discuss the matter further. He dismissed Eric, and bade him take Alexia with him. Unless, of course, Gabriel felt he needed her close. Gabriel allowed her to go. 

~*~ 

Alexia's neck was beginning to hurt from staring at the floor and there was nothing she could do about it. She was trying not to betray herself. It was much harder than she thought to remain motionless and perfectly obedient, but she was never very good at either. She was eternally grateful when Gabriel said that she could go with Eric. She hoped that she would get a chance to find Nicole. _Hey, try and do some scouting or get some information if you can. Just don't get caught!_ Gabriel floated through her mind. She was still getting used to that. She rose to follow Eric out the door. "Alexia, try not to do anything stupid. I don't want to have to apologize for your idiocy," Gabriel said in a dry tone of voice that she had never heard before. It made her shiver to hear it. 

"Yes Master," she heard herself say. She inclined her head in a half-bow and trailed Eric out the door. Surprisingly, Eric was very chatty after they left Jaguar's office. He nattered on about Jaguar, himself, and life in general at Midnight. It wasn't the slave den that Gabriel had described to her. In fact, there were only twenty other slaves in Midnight right now, not including Eric. They paused when two girls passed. Neither seemed to be more than six years older than Alexia. Eric introduced them as Audra and Ravyn. Alexia nodded as she was introduced. "New slave?" The one called Ravyn asked. Her cranberry colored eyes and hair unnerved her. 

"No, old slave. My master's brother decided that he needs a pet too," Alexia lied, rolling her eyes as she said so as if it were an everyday occurrence to discuss such things. 

"Who's your master?" 

"Gabriel." 

Rayven's eyes widened slightly. "Oh?" 

"Not your Gabriel," Eric said. 

"There's more than one?" Alexia asked before realizing that it wasn't all that uncommon of a name. 

"Of course, your master chose not to be involved with Midnight as it was. I don't know why he chose to now. Although, you are quite a fine specimen of a slave. I can see why he keeps you around," a voice behind her said. 

She turned to see who it was. When she realized that the speaker was a vampire, she immediately lowered her gaze. She debated whether or not to kneel, but decided against it as the others hadn't. 

"Gabriel," Ravyn cooed. She moved towards the vampire. 

"Hello Ravyn. Shouldn't you be cooking something?" He replied dryly. 

Ravyn spat at him before spinning on a heel. He was beside her in the blink of an eye. Alexia had seen vampires do that before, but to see them move over such a short distance was more than slightly disconcerting. Eric pulled her back the other way. "Jeshickah brought a new slave in yesterday who probably needs tending to. Would you like to help me?" His eyes were pleading. This new slave must have been a real mess. 

"Lead the way," she gestured. 

The room that he led her to was cold and stark. The walls were plain, the white linoleum floor was cold, and one end of the room had been transformed into a cell. A figure lay huddled in the corner. Alexia bit back a gasp when she recognized the battered form. It was Nicole. Blood was dried on her clothes and her right forearm was bent at an impossible angle. Nicole didn't stir when Eric unlocked the door to the cage and let himself in. Alexia followed him silently. She immediately knelt beside her friend. "Nicole?" She begged. 

Nicole moved slightly. Her entire body shuddered with pain even at that. "Alex?" 

Eric was horrified at the exchange. "You know each other?" 

Alexia nodded. She refused to say anymore than that. Let him think whatever he wanted. "It's okay Nicole," she whispered to her friend. "I'm going to help you sit up, okay?" 

Nicole moaned slightly. Alexia took the frail girl in her arms and moved her into a sitting position. She knew that Nicole's arm was broken, so she moved it as little as possible. Nicole seemed to be in a state of shock because she didn't scream when Alexia moved her arm. "You said that you were going to tend her. What are you going to do?" She asked Eric. 

He stood frozen. "She screamed for the first fourty-five minutes, then she was silent. Jeshickah was really angry. I guess she... Nicole?...fought back. I didn't stick around. As mad as Jeshickah was, she'd have killed me if she caught me lurking around..." He rambled. 

"Eric! What can we do for her?" Alexia snapped. 

"There's nothing you can do. I see that Jaguar is letting his pets roam around again. I really do need to break him of that habit," the speaker made a move as to strike Eric, but he had just dropped to his knees and managed to avoid the blow. Alexia moved to kneel as well. "I don't know who you think you are, but you will leave my slave alone. She is being trained and does not need this interference. Leave, immediately!" The woman barked. 

It tore Alexia's heart to do so, but self-preservation forced her to flee with Eric at her heels. She wondered how Vitaliy and Gabriel would take her news. 

~*~ 

End Part II... 


	5. Into the Dark Part III

A/N: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. Same goes for the world they live in. Anyway, please read and review! 

On to the story... 

~*~ 

Nicole cried out as the pointed toe of Mistress Jeshickah's boot landed on her ribs again. It was followed by an audible crack. Nicole had lost count of how many times that had happened. "You are mine," the vampire growled. She lashed out again. This time she caught Nicole in her broken arm. The girl passed out from the pain 

~*~ 

Alexia was out of breath when she and Eric met up with Fritz wandering the halls. She skidded to a hault before him and bowed her head respectively. "Master," she intoned. 

"Gabriel has sent me to find you. He and Vitaliy are waiting in our rooms and require your assistance." 

She nodded and followed him. Eric spun on his heel and left, presumably to find Jaguar. "What did you find?" Fritz asked. 

"Nothing of importance, master. Eric was showing me around so that I might better serve you in our visit here," she answered, refusing to drop her character in case someone overheard them. 

Fritz nodded and opened a nearly invisible door. The panelling matched the walls almost perfectly. The only thing that ditinguished it as a door was the brass handle. Alexia preceeded him into the room. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Vitaliy jumped to his feet. "Where is she?" 

"You don't want to hear this V," she answered. 

_What is it?_ Gabriel asked silently. His black eyes caught her golden gaze. 

_Not here,_ she thought, knowing full well that he would be able to hear her. Gabriel took her by the arm and pulled her into the bedchamber that he had taken. He sat on the bed, and she curled up with her head in his lap. "It's bad." 

He rubbed her back gently. "How bad?" 

"She's locked in a cage. I think her arm is broken, and she's real beat up. There was blood on her clothes" 

Vitaliy must have been listening just outside the door because he burst in. "Where is she?" He demanded. 

Gabriel shook his head. "We have to think about this V. What happens if we run into Jeshickah? How do we get Nicole out? What do we do once we've got her? If we just take her and run, Jeshickah is going to come after her and probably kill her. Also remember that someone is going to have to heal her, where do we take her?" 

"We kill Jeshickah, break into the cage, and I take her to SingleEarth. If the bitch is dead, then she can't come and try to kill Nicole. It's simple Gabriel." 

"It's not that simple." 

"Why not?" 

"Nothing is ever simple," Alexia said. "Something always goes wrong." 

"You're optomistic," Vitaliy replied dryly. He sulked back into the other room. 

"So what are we going to do?" She asked Gabriel. 

"Kill Jeshickah, free Nicole, and have Vitaliy take her to SingleEarth?" He offered. 

Alexia couldn't come up with a better plan, but it still seemed too easy. Gabriel was now laying beside her, and she had her head on his shoulder. He leaned down to kiss her briefly. She returned the kiss. Even though they had only been at this charade for a few hours, she needed to know that he thought more of her than just a stupid human. _You know I love you,_ he reminded her. 

"I love you too," she said in-between kisses. 

Their moment was interrupted by a furious vampire storming into the room. "What the hell are you doing letting your little pet have free roam of Midnight? I know you have better sense than that Gabriel!" Jeshickah roared. 

Gabriel jumped. "What the hell are you doing in my rooms?" He roared back. 

"Aww, did I interrupt a touching moment? How sweet," Jeshickah's voice dripped in sarcasm. "You need to teach that little bitch slave of yours some manners. I found her lurking in my cage. If I see her again, I will kill her. I don't care what you say." 

Gabriel was on his feet. Alexia huddled on the bed and remembered to keep her eyes on the blankets. She knew that Jeshickah was being serious about killing her. "Don't. Touch. My. Slave." 

"Tell her not to touch mine." 

Gabriel leveled his gaze with hers. "Fine. Now leave my room." 

Jeshickah paused. "I could do that, but I thought I might hang around and wait for your little brother. After all, I do owe him thanks for the fine slave he gave me," she said fillipantly. 

"Vitaliy isn't here." 

"Jaguar said that your brother was with you and I don't think you have any other brothers," she pointed out. 

"Did you ignore the person in the other room?" 

"Who? Brandon? Why should I pay a slave any mind?" 

Gabriel laughed. It wasn't a friendly laugh, it was one berating a person who had just made a grievous mistake. "His name is Fritz. I consider him a brother. That's who Jaguar meant." 

"Oh? So we're adopting slaves as family now? How quaint Gabe, truly. Eventually you'll go back to your sheep herding and leave the rest of us alone." 

With that last threat, Jeshickah vanished. "Don't call me Gabe," he said to the empty room. He slumped down onto the bed and Alexia sat up to rub his shoulders. "Ooh, that feels good," he said after a few moments. 

"I know it does. So what are we going to do now?" 

"I don't know baby. It would've been all too easy if Nicole had been one of the slaves that Jaguar had offered as for sale. All he has are mindless lap dogs. I refuse to even go near them. As warped as they are, they wouldn't know how to act in the real world anymore. It's pathetic," he sighed. 

"I ran into some vamp named Gabriel," she said to change the subject. 

"Oh really? I should have known that he'd be hanging around. That must be why Jaguar's slave looked at me like I was nuts when I said my name. That also explains why Jaguar is in such a particularly foul mood. Not only is Jeshickah here, but Gabriel. They are probably the only two vampires here that can really challenge his claim to Midnight. I wish I knew else was here, that would make things easier. Nathaniel was here yesterday, but he's already left. He is about the only one who would help us," he said thoughtfully. 

Alexia sat back on her heels. "Should I try and scout around more?" 

"No, if Jeshickah catches you wandering around she's liable to do something to correct that. However, I do need to visit the west wing. I would like you to accompany me." 

"What's in the west wing?" 

He half-chuckled. "Dinner." 

Alexia paled. She had never had to watch him feed before. He usually went to SingleEarth with Vitaliy, or occasionally hunting with Kiree. This was going to be interesting. She stood and smoothed the front of her top. Gabriel walked out of the room to the halls beyond the small sitting room. She had fallen into step behind him, just as a good slave would do. She kept her gaze on the plush carpet below her feet. A guard stopped them at the entrance to the west wing, but allowed them to pass. Alexia was glad that she had to look at the floor, she didn't want to see what was going on. They passed alcoves with suede couches and several rooms. One had it's door open, and Alexia couldn't help looking in. A male vampire had a girl on his lap who was probably sixteen or seventeen years old. He held her gently and lowered his mouth to her throat. Alexia looked away in revulsion. 

They came to a room with several people in it. When she and Gabriel entered, they all immediately fell to one knee with their heads down. "Select one and bring it to the third room on the right. You know my tastes," Gabriel instructed. 

_Bring me the girl on the left,_ he added. 

Alexia waited a moment, pretending to be picky. The girl he had chosen had chestnut auburn hair and a well tanned complection that made her look like she spent a lot of time in the sun. They remained motionless. She stopped before the one that Gabriel had told her to bring. "You," she said coldly. 

The girl rose and followed her. Alexia knocked at the closed door and was bade to enter. Gabriel was sitting on the love seat against the far wall. "Come here," he said to the girl. Alexia knew that she shouldn't watch, but she could not lower her eyes. The girl moved seductively across the room and perched on his lap. It was obvious that she found him attractive. Jealousy flared inside her as Gabriel lowered his lips to her throat. The girl seemed asleep, but she had a self-satisfied smile on her lips. She was enjoying this. Gabriel let her go after a few moments. She didn't move from his lap. Instead, she whispered something into his ear. Gabriel slapped her, and she fell to the floor. He stepped over her body. "Do not presume that you are fit for anything other than food," he said sharply. Alexia flinched. She didn't like this side of Gabriel. 

The girl moaned, but did not get up. "I apologize milord, I only thought that-" 

"You are not supposed to think! You are only a slave. Remember that," he said. "I shall inform Jaguar of your behavior." 

"Milord, please, no," the girl pleaded. 

"Oh, now you beg for mercy?" 

"Please milord, I'll do whatever you want," she said again. 

Gabriel paused at that. "Anything?" 

"Yes milord! But please don't go to Master Jaguar." 

He pulled to girl to her feet and deposited her on the couch. "What do you know of Jeshickah?" He demanded. 

"I dare not say milord," she said meekly. 

Gabriel suppressed a snort of laughter. "You dare not oppose me," he sneered. Alexia was beginning to wonder if this was Gabriel's true nature. He was scaring her. 

"I know only that she feeds once a day, milord. Yesterday she killed one of the slaves. Master Jaguar was quite upset. She told him that he was going soft." 

"What of the new slave she brought?" 

"I know nothing of her milord." 

"But you know she's a girl?" 

The girl flinched. She had given herself away. "Milord, I dare not say anything more about Mistress Jeshickah." 

"You dare not defy me!" 

"Mistress Jeshickah plans to break her completely so that she doesn't even remember herself then return her to someone named Vitaliy as a reminder! That's all I know milord!" The girl curled in on herself. Gabriel nodded and left the room without another word and Alexia rushed to follow him. 

~*~ 

Nicole swam back to consciousness. The room was dark, but she was not alone. She couldn't muster the strength to speak, so she moaned in the direction of the other person. "Had enough, have we?" Mistress Jeshickah's voice was like poisoned honey. 

Nicole curled back in on herself when she heard that. She had no desire to anger her mistress again. It was getting so hard to hold on to who she was and she almost gave in and let go. At that thought, a resounding _NO!_ broke Mistress Jeshickah's hold on her mind. The vampire let loose a yowl of fury. Nicole did not know how long she endured the torture; time had lost all meaning. 

~*~ 

End Part III... 

Please review *gives you pathetic puppy-eyes* Yep, that little button will do it. Clickie clickie! 


	6. Into the Dark Part IV

A/N: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. Same goes for the world they live in. Anyway, please read and review! 

On to the story... 

~*~ 

Gabriel entered the sitting room, startling Vitaliy and Fritz. He fell onto his brother. "What did you do to Jeshickah?" 

Vitaliy squished himself against the back of his chair. "I didn't do anything." 

"Then why does she have a vendetta against you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Jeshickah has plans to break Nicole and give her back to you as a mindless slave!" What the hell did you do to her?" 

"I don't know!" Vitaliy was yelling. "Damnit Gabe! Help me get her back!" 

"Don't call me Gabe!" He yelled back. 

"No, I will call you whatever I damn well please. I'm sorry that you've got this little complex about Jeshickah's pet name for you, but get the fuck over it! It's been over two hundred years." 

"And it's been that long since youwhat did you do to her that day?" Gabe asked softly, more of a request than an order. 

Vitaliy hung his head. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"Too bad." 

"No." 

"V, please. You need to tell us. It might help us get Nicole back before Jeshickah kills her," Alexia begged. 

"I don't want to talk about it. You're not going to get me to talk about it. End of discussion. Got it?" Vitaliy turned to leave. 

Alexia reached out and grabbed his arm. "Damn you V! Listen to me! She's got Nicole locked in a cage with a broken arm and only God only knows what else. What the fuck did you do?" She was yelling. Gabriel fervently hoped that no one was listening outside or they were going to wonder why a slave was yelling at her master. 

Vitaliy yanked his arm from Alexia's grip and again tried to leave. Gabriel stood before him and blocked his way. "You know that I can hurt you V, and you also know that I don't want to. But damnit, you need to tell me before she kills your girlfriend." He stared his little brother down, looking into the infinitely black eyes that mirrored his own. He thought he saw something in Vitaliy give up. 

"Okay, okay. Just let go of me Gabe." 

Gabriel let go and, for once, didn't say anything about the nickname. Vitaliy sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "Remember Mara?" His voice was muffled through his hands. 

"I think so" Gabriel trailed off, trying to remember. 

"She was a slave of Jeshickah's. She was only nine years old. Jeshickah had stolen her for her beauty and temperament. Jeshickah hadn't quite broken her yet, but she was close. She was planning on turning the girl into another mindless dog for breeding. After all, the younger they start having babies, the more slaves you get. The girl called out to me for help that evening. I knew that if I didn't help her, no one would. I killed one of Jeshickah's guards and took the girl. She asked to not go back to her family because they would reject her. I took her to a woman I knew that couldn't have children, but wanted them. She took Mara in and raised her in a loving home. Jeshickah never found her. Mara came to have a family of her own. I never regretted the decision, but Jeshickah has apparently held a grudge," Vitaliy explained. 

A light bulb went off in Gabriel's head. "Wait, was she the one with the dark hair? She had the little rag doll?" 

Vitaliy nodded. "Jeshickah loved the little girl in her own way. I think she believed that Mara would become the perfect slave, but she never did have a chance to test that theory." 

Gabriel turned the chair to face the bed and sat in it. Alexia sat in his lap. "So that's where you disappeared to for a couple days. You never did tell me where you went." 

"I took her to Laurelle. I helped the two of them move to London and start a new life there," Vitaliy added. 

"That explains a lot V. Why didn't you tell me this before now?" 

"I thought you'd kill me." 

"No, but I might now," Gabriel smiled at his brother's reaction to that. At least now they knew why Jeshickah had taken Nicole. Gabriel prayed to any and all of the gods that were listening to help them get Nicole back safely. He hoped that someone granted his prayer. 

~*~ 

Vitaliy dampened his aura as best he could as he crept about Midnight. He came across several people between his suite and Jeshickah's realm. Most of them were slaves who only acknowledged his presence long enough to mumble "milord" and continue on their way. He did stumble upon another vampire arguing with a slave. He knew immediately that the girl's burgundy hair and eyes had doomed her to slavery. The vampire was familiar, but Vitaliy couldn't place him until the girl spat "damn you Gabriel!" He then recognized the cause for his brother's hatred of being called "Gabe." Jeshickah had once decided that she needed a way to distinguish the two by name_. Please don't see me_, he wished. He knew that Jeshickah would have told Gabriel everything about Nicole. 

Vitaliy let himself relax when he turned the corner without notice. Jeshickah had placed a guard on the door to Nicole's prison. The guard shifter from his raven form back to that of a man in an instant. "Milord, may I ask your business here?" 

"No, you may not," Vitaliy replied calmly. 

"My Mistress has forbidden that anyone enter this chamber without her leave," the guard informed him. 

Vitaliy paused and acted as though he was going to turn and leave. Instead, he dropped the knife from it's hidden sheath on his right forearm. He put it to the guard's throat. The man reverted to his other form with a squawk. He pecked at Vitaliy and flew off to report to Jeshickah. Vitaliy ignored the feeling that it was all too easy. He let himself into the chamber beyond to help Nicole. 

Alexia had told Vitaliy where to find Nicole. Now, she followed Gabriel and Fritz as they went to their meeting with Jeshickah to "purchase" a slave. Gabriel hoped that that his brother could get Nicole to safety. There were going to do everything within their power to help him keep Jeshickah away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Fritz was nearly shaking. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Fritz replied. "I'm just a little nervous. Last time I stood up to Jeshickah, she turned me. I don't know what else she can do to me." 

"She can't do anything. Maybe we can help someone else while we're here," Gabriel tried to change the focus of Fritz's mind. 

"I hope so," the young vampire replied. 

Gabriel nodded and didn't say anything further. He retreated to his own thoughts. He marveled at how Alexia had fallen into step behind them again. It unnerved him at how naturally she did that and played the role of a slave. _She probably gets it from all those books that she reads_, he mused. At least, he hoped that was the cause. 

They met Jeshickah in Jaguar's office. The other vampire presided over the negotiations. Alexia took a kneeling position beside Gabriel's chair. He put a hand on her shoulder and hoped that it looked possessive and not too obviously romantic. She stared at the floor and didn't move. "Have you thought about which slave you'd like to purchase?" Jaguar asked before Jeshickah could begin the negotiations. Gabriel could feel waves of anger coming off of her aura. 

"I would like to take another brief look at the slaves before I make my decision," Fritz replied matter-of-factly. 

Jaguar nodded. "I had been expecting you to say that," he clapped his hands, and the door opened. 

Eric was leading several slaves who filed into the room and fell into a position that mimicked Alexia's. Six were female and three were male. The males seemed to be much more subdued than their female counterparts. Fritz stood and walked around them. "Rise," he ordered. 

Gabriel was surprised at how well Fritz fell into the roll of slave owner. Then again, he had fallen to the same act just as easily. He watched as Fritz examined each slave carefully. The ones that were obviously too far gone were basically ignored. Jeshickah noticed this. "Looking for a challenge?" She asked. 

"It takes all the fun out of it if they're broken," Fritz observed. He stopped beside one that Gabriel recognized as the one from the west wing earlier. She held her head defiantly, as if willing Fritz to strike her. "What is your name?" He demanded. 

"Amayya, milord," the girl replied. Her demeanor never became submissive, which meant that she probably hadn't been a slave for very long. At least Jaguar hadn't reestablished the breeding pens yet. Fritz paused as though he were going to ask another question, but he moved to the next person. 

The boy next to Amayya stiffened when Fritz stopped before him. "Rise and tell me your name." 

The boy stood carefully; Gabriel wasn't sure if it was from pain or fear. His eyes played briefly over Fritz's features and recognition shone there. He quickly covered it. "Devon, milord." 

Fritz stood before the two, watching them intently. "What do you think Gabriel? A nice pair?" 

Gabriel admired the two. Her auburn hair was the same shade as the boy's, and their golden skin tones were well matched. The only thing that kept them from being the perfect pair of slaves was their eyes; hers were a rich blue while his were jade green. They did look good together though. "A fine pair," he agreed. "However, do you truly need two slaves?" 

"Not particularly. It does make things symmetrical though." 

"Yes, but the girl is rebellious and presumes far too much," Gabriel hated to say it, but it was true and needed to be said. If Fritz didn't chose her and a crueler master came across her, she was likely to be killed. 

"Oh?" Jaguar came into the conversation at that. 

"Yes, she tried to insinuate that she would make a better pleasure slave than my current one," Gabriel explained. He had the slight satisfaction of seeing hatred smolder in Amayya's eyes. She hadn't been taught to hide that yet. 

Their haggling was interrupted by a squawking raven who landed at Jeshickah's feet before taking his true form as one of her guards. He was disheveled as he knelt and spoke. "Mistress, there has been a Disturbance." 

Jeshickah jumped to her feet. She did not appear happy. "Gabriel, you told me that your brother was not here." 

"I lied." 

Jeshickah hissed at that. "I should kill you, but I'll settle for him and his little pet," she turned to leave, but Jaguar stopped her. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Jeshickah. Gabriel, go help your brother and get the girl to a hospital. I'm afraid she's been badly injured." 

Jeshickah struggled with Jaguar. Gabriel and Alexia wasted no time in running toward Nicole and Vitaliy. Gabriel didn't look back to see if Fritz followed. 

~*~ 

Fritz was frozen. He didn't know who to help: Nicole or Devon. He had lost his brother once, he didn't know if he could bear to lose him again. With that thought, he grabbed Devon's arm and brought them back to his rooms. He prayed that the others didn't need his help, but it had to be done. His brother stared at him with questioning eyes. "I know, there is a lot I need to tell you," Fritz began. 

~*~ 

Vitaliy broke into the cage and took Nicole into his arms. She looked so very pale and weak. He didn't know what to do. He held her close, but was also very mindful of her many injuries. He racked his mind for a place to take her. She needed medical attention immediately. "Please be okay," he whispered. "Please." 

He jumped when the door behind him flew open. He didn't want to have to fight anyone else. "It's just us," Alexia said when she came in a half step behind Gabriel. Vitaliy breathed a sigh of relief. "What should I do? It's all my fault. I never should have taken her there, I never should have turned my back..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say but knowing there was so much more that needed to be said. 

"It's too late for never-should-haves V. Take her to SingleEarth, it's her only hope. Alexia and I will meet you there as soon as we can. I have a feeling that Jeshickah is not going to be happy with us," Gabriel sighed. 

He did as Gabriel said. Moments later they appeared at the familiar grey building that was SingleEarth. He carried Nicole through the double doors and into the reception area beyond. A familiar witch approached him. "What happened to her?" Caryn Smoke asked. 

"Jeshickah," Vitaliy couldn't say any more, but he really didn't need to. Caryn could infer enough from the name alone. He followed her to a small room that was much warmer and cheerier than he felt at the moment. 

"Can you lie her down on the bed?" Caryn asked. "I need to asses her injuries." 

Vitaliy did as she said and stood back, although he hovered like a worried mother. Caryn told him to go around to the other side of the bed and hold her hand. He presumed that was just to get him out of her way. "I'll be right back," the healer said before hurrying out of the room. 

"I'm so sorry baby, please forgive me," Vitaliy pleaded and he held her hand tightly. He couldn't let go. He wouldn't. 

Caryn returned a moment later with another person in tow. The new boy looked quite a bit like Caryn, with the same chestnut hair, but his eyes were a steely grey. His demeanor was open and friendly, and he smiled until he saw Nicole laying on the narrow hospital bed. Caryn introduced him as Chris. "Can you help her?" Vitaliy pleaded. 

"What happened to her?" Chris asked. 

"Jeshickah decided she needed a new play toy and thought Nicole would make a good one eventually," Vitaliy replied dryly. 

Chris stepped closer and put his left hand over Nicole's heart. "I think I can help, but she's lost a lot of blood, hasn't she?" 

Vitaliy nodded. "Let's see what we can do," Chris said. 

Vitaliy didn't know how long they sat there as Chris chanted softly to himself, sometimes channeling energy from Caryn and always moving his right hand while keeping his left centered on her heart. Nicole's breathing eventually became more even and her color came back a bit. Chris looked at Vitaliy, "I've done all that I can. Her arm will still need to be splinted and she'll still be sore, but she'll be okay if we can get some blood into her. Stay with her and I'll be back in a minute with that blood." 

Caryn trailed behind Chris as he left the room, leaving Vitaliy alone with Nicole again. Her light grey eyes fluttered open and focused on his face. "V?" She asked weakly. 

"Shh, I'm here sweetie. You just need to rest. You're safe now, but you need some blood. They went to go get you some," he said as he smoothed her white hair off her forehead. 

"No," her voice was hoarse. 

"No what? No blood?" 

She shook her head. "I don't ever want to be helpless again. You're not helpless." 

"What are you saying?" Vitaliy hoped he didn't know. 

"Change me," her eyes met his and he knew that she was serious. This was what she really wanted. Vitaliy nodded and gave her some of his blood. Caryn and Chris returned with several packets of blood. Chris turned and was going to leave with the precious liquid when Caryn took three pints from him and set it on the table beside the bed. "Don't let her kill," she told Vitaliy before leaving. He didn't. 

~*~ 

Alexia followed Gabriel as he sprinted through the halls and nearly collided with him as Jaguar stepped out of his office. "Gabriel, Alexia," he nodded to each of them. "I assume that Nicole is safely somewhere else." 

"Yes, I assume you won't be offended if I don't tell you where she is?" 

Jaguar smiled. "Not at all my friend. I have convinced Jeshickah that Nicole is now freeblood along with Alexia here. You no longer have anything to worry about from us Gabriel." 

Alexia couldn't stop herself from interrupting. "Freeblood?" 

"That means no vampire can ever claim ownership over you again," Gabriel explained. 

"I like the sound of that, and I'm sure Nicole will too," Alexia grinned. 

"You two go ahead and catch up to Vitaliy and Nicole. Good luck Gabriel, and I know you'll understand when I say that we won't meet again soon," Jaguar escorted them back out to the black Celica. Alexia claimed the passeger seat and fell asleep without anyone's influence. It had been a while since she had slept peacefully. 

~*~ 

When the four friends were reunited in the waiting room at SingleEarth, Alexia couldn't believe how much better Nicole looked. Not only was she uninjured, she seemed more graceful as well. "V, what did you do?" Gabriel asked as soon as he saw them. 

"Hey, she asked for it. They were all prepared to give her a transfusion and she told me to do it," Vitaliy jumped to his own defense. 

Nicole smiled, her black eyes meeting Gabriel's. "It's true," she said. 

Alexia groaned. "So am I the only one who is still a plain old human?" 

"Yep," Nicole laughed. 

"This is going to take some getting used to," Alexia snuggled against Gabriel. "But right now, I want to take a shower, get this Godforsaken paint off my arms, and get some dinner. In that order." 

They all laughed, and Gabriel took her home so that she could do just that while Vitaliy took Nicole to get used to her new abilities. "You still have a lot to tell me," Alexia reminded Gabriel as she pulled the filthy black shirt over her head. 

"I know, and I will." 

"You'd better." 

Gabriel watched as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. _Nice bra_, he told her before going to find his own dinner. _When do I get to see what's under it?_

She didn't give him an aswer yet. He would just have to wait. With that, Alexia surrendered to the scalding water. 

~*~ 

End "Into the Dark" 

I hope you liked it! Don't worry, I will eventually explain more about Fritz and Devon, but first Nicole has to get used to being a vampire. Her story is up next and I've already written part of it, so hopefully it won't be all that long before I post it. 

Don't forget the little blue button in the left corner! It's lonely and wants another pretty review! 


	7. Complications Part I

A/N: Any characters you recognize aren't mine and neither is the world they live in. 

Tavina: I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you keep liking it! 

Demonsfangs: He'll find out eventually... I'm not sure when yet though. I'll write more Fritz (probably my next story-line). 

And on to the story! 

~*~ 

Nicole was trying desperately to pay attention to her English teacher, but it was nearly impossible. Not only was she completely uninterested in Shakespeare, but a conversation outside the door caught her interest. She cocked her head to one side so that she could better hear what they were saying. It was an unnecessary action, but her human habits wouldn't die. "Great, just what we need-another leech in the school," the boy was saying. 

"Vitaliy is completely harmless, what makes you think that this one is any different?" The girl asked. As soon as Nicole heard the voice, she knew who was talking. It was Jack and India. 

"This one had obviously just been changed, since as we haven't had any new students. New leeches tend to be unpredictable," Jack explained. 

_I'll show you unpredictable_, Nicole growled to herself. 

"Who is it?" India asked. 

Jack was silent. Nicole could feel him stretching his senses towards her. She tried her best to be as small as possible towards him. "I can't tell," he said at last. Who would have figured Jack to be a witch. Or India for that matter. She didn't really like India anyway; this wasn't going to change her opinion. Jack, on the other hand, just didn't seem the type. He was too nice to be a killer. 

"So what are we going to do?" India whined. "We can't stand around all day." 

"Go back to class. I doubt this leech is very strong. We'll figure it out later," Jack said. 

India made a frustrated noise, but did as she was told. "Nicole? Can you tell us what role language plays in the play?" Mrs. Geyer prompted. 

Nicole looked down at her open copy of "As You Like It." She racked her brain for an answer. "Um... He uses prose when it's an informal situation and poetry for love and formal situations." 

"Very good. Mark, what does Orlando do to profess his love for Rosalind?" Mrs. Geyer turned her attention to a new victim. Nicole slumped in her seat, glad to be out of the spotlight. English was Alexia's thing, not hers. She'd much rather take a science class than English. Shakespeare didn't figure into chemical equations, and for that she was thankful. She almost laughed aloud at those thoughts. Now that she was a vampire, what did school matter? She had all of eternity to learn these things. Then again, she graduated in May. If she didn't hang around it would be a waste of the last twelve years. That and Vitaliy would probably quit talking to her until she did graduate. 

The bell rang to free them from class for the next ten minutes. Nicole shoved her book and binder into her purple messenger bag, slung it over one shoulder, and squeezed into the flow of traffic in the hallway. She stopped at her locker to grab her Physics book. She realized that someone was trying to sneak up on her. "Hey V," she said brightly just before he went to tickle her. 

"Damn! I can't sneak up on you anymore," he pretended to pout. 

"It's your fault," she teased. 

"That's not fair. I said I was sorry! You know I wish that I could take everything back," he gave her puppy-dog eyes. 

She laughed. "I know, I'm just playing." She kissed his protruding bottom lip. "I love you." 

He kissed her back. "I love you too." 

They hugged, and then dashed to their separate classes. Nicole dropped into her spot beside Alexia in Physics. Mr. Thornton was meticulously hanging his potato cannon from the ceiling. "Is he actually going to shoot that thing in here?" She asked. 

Alexia shrugged. "He's done it before." She never looked up from the design she was meticulously creating in her planner. Nicole knew that she was determined to color every page in the small book. A pencil box was open on the table with every imaginable color inside. Nicole snatched a emerald one and began writing a note to Vitaliy. 

The rest of the class filed in and took their seats before the bell rang. Nicole felt someone watching her. She looked around at the different groups of desks. Jack was staring at her. He replied to something that one of the girls at his table said, but his eyes never left Nicole. She repressed a shiver. "Jack is creeping me out," she told Alexia. She filled her friend in on the conversation that she had overheard last period. 

"Did you tell V?" 

"No not yet. I will at lunch," their conversation ended when Mr. Thornton told the class to come to the front for a demonstration. Jack came to stand behind Nicole, who was standing in the front because she was shorter than most of the class. "Leech," he whispered. 

Nicole ignored him. She decided that it wasn't worth the effort until she knew what to do about him. She was so busy ignoring him, that she wasn't ready for the potato cannon to go off. She almost jumped at the noise. Mr. Thornton was using the cannon this time as a demo on trajectory. He came up with a use for his potato cannon every week or so. It was funny how much he liked the thing. She was sure that the principal wasn't a big fan of it. 

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Vitaliy was a little pissed when he found out that Jack and India were hunters and he hadn't known about it, but there was nothing he could do. After all, Jack had called him "harmless"-they saw no reason to disabuse the pair of that notion. Alexia dissapeared long enough to go to the snack machines and returned with a bag of salt and vinegar chips, a swiss cake roll, a bag of sour skittles, and a coke. "That's what you're going to eat?" Vitaliy asked when he saw it. 

Alexia nodded happily and dug into the chips. "Hell yeah, I've got all the important things." 

"Whats that: sugar and salt?" Nicole had to laugh because it was the same thing Alexia had eaten at lunch since they came to high school. 

"I got fruits and veggies too. The chips are potatoes and the skittles are fruit!" Alexia defended the meal. 

"In your own little world," Vitaliy said as he ducked to avoid an open-handed slap. They were all in a much better mood after that. Nicole groaned as the bell rang and imprisoned them for the rest of the day. 

After school, the three met up to go to a drama club meeting. They took seats in the front of the theatre. Vitaliy sat front row center with Nicole sprawled across the seat next to him and her feet in his lap. Nicole sat behind them, and leaned forward to make smart-ass comments occasionally. Mrs. Ingle pretended not to hear the comments, but smiled at them anyway. "This year, our fall play is going to be 'The Crucible'. Auditions will be on Wednesday, and the cast will be listed Friday morning outside my room. I have the monologues photocopied, so get them after the meeting." 

Nicole groaned. She didn't know if she could memorize a monologue in two days! Alexia echoed her sentiments. "Two days! Yipe! I guess we're locking ourselves in my room to practice like usual." 

"Can I come?" Vitaliy asked. 

"Don't you always?" Alexia replied. 

He laughed, and went back to listening. Nicole continued to worry about the audition. _You don't need to worry, you always get a part,_ Vitaliy reminded her. She smiled. He always knew what to say. The rest of the meeting was just organizational. They elected officers and got some ideas for fundraisers. Selling candy sounded infinitely better than singing telegrams. The meeting ended an hour after it started. Alexia went up to grab monologues for the trio. She came back a few minutes later and handed them out. Both the guys and girls had three choices. Each monologue was about a page long. The girls were debating options as they came out of the semi-dark theatre and into the bright sunlight beyond. Vitaliy glared at the sun as though it would go away. "Get used to it while you can," he advised Nicole. 

"What?" 

"Damned sun." 

They laughed. The sun didn't really bother Nicole. She knew it would eventually get irritating, but shrugged it off. It wasn't going to turn her to cinders and that was the important point. They walked around the building to where she had parked her Honda. It just made sense for the three to carpool since they all lived relatively close together and usually ended up going to the same place after school. "Hey guys, look," Alexia said quietly. Jack and India were waiting by her car. 

"Hey Jack, what's goin' on?" Vitaliy asked nonchalantly. 

"I don't know V, what is going on?" Jack answered. 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"Yes you do. You know exactly what he's talking about," India piped up. Jack must have stepped on her foot because she winced and shut up. 

Nicole walked past them to open her trunck and throw her book bag in. Alexia followed suit. "No, India, I don't. Would one of you care to tell me what it is that I'm supposed to know?" Vitaliy replied. 

"Stupid leech," India said under her breath. 

"What was that?" Nicole asked, coming to stand beside Vitaliy.. 

"You heard me." 

"Yeah, just like I heard you outside my English class earlier. For hunters, you two sure are careless. If you want to try and kill me, go ahead," Nicole offered. She held her hands out from her body in a come-and-get-me stance. 

"That's not why we're here," Jack said quickly. 

"Then why are you here Jack?" Vitaliy asked. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Nicole watched Alexia. She knew her friend's pose. She was ready to pull a knife if things got ugly. Nicole decided that she would see about borrowing one before the night was over; it would probably be a smart thing to carry from now on. "Stay in your place," Jack's eyes narrowed as he gave the order. 

"Okay, you delivered you little message. Get out of here Jack," Nicole said coldly. Her entire body was rigid with anger. Where did he get off telling her what to do? Jack grabbed India's arm and dragged her away, his bleach-blond hair looking almost transparent in the glinting sun. Nicole handed the car keys to Vitaliy. "You drive, I think I'd run someone over right now." 

~*~ 

Nicole threw all her energy into the auditions. She practiced her monologue long into the night and in the few minutes she had before her name was called to audition. She walked to the front of the stage and took a deep breath. The speech was about two minutes long and ended hysterically with "I want to open myself! ... I want the light of God, I want the sweet love of Jesus! I danced for the Devil; I saw him, I wrote in his book; I go back to Jesus; I kiss His hand. I saw Sarah Good with the Devil! I saw Goody Osburn with the Devil! I saw Bridget Bishop with the Devil!" 

When she had finished, Nicole finally paid attention to who her audience was. Of course Mrs. Ingle was there, since she was directing, and Mrs. Robbins, who was always assistant director. She almost fell off the stage when she saw India sitting in the second row with a clipboard. Apparently she had been elected as stage manager for the production and would obviously help with casting. Wasn't that a peachy thought? _Damn, I knew I should have payed more attention to who was at the meeting and elected as what!_ Without betraying any of her inner emotions, Nicole bowed and thanked them, then walked off-stage. She wandered out into the hall and collapsed against the lockers where Vitaliy and Alexia were rehearsing together. "I like that, but try to sound more upset on 'she thinks to dance with me on my wife's grave!' After all, you're supposed to be upset and desperate," Alexia was saying, 

"Speaking of desperate, I desperately need to start praying I get a part," Nicole said. 

"Why?" Vitaliy leaned beside her. "I'm sure you did great." 

"Oh I did, it was fantastic. But, my monologue won't be the problem. India's stage manager. She won't let me get a part, or at least not a good one," Nicole sighed. 

"What? Who elected her?" Alexia exclaimed. 

"I don't know, I guess that's what we get for not paying any attention at the meeting the other day," Nicole said. 

"There is no way that Mrs. Ingle will let her have that much power over the decisions," Vitaliy said, "After all, when haven't you gotten a good part?" 

Nicole smiled at that. Vitaliy was right, she'd get the part she deserved. When the cast list went up the next day, she had been cast as Abigail Williams, Vitaliy would be John Proctor, and Alexia had gotten the part of Elizabeth Proctor. The roles were a scource of amusement for the trio. "So, when are we having the wedding V?" Alexia joked. 

"As soon as I finish Semiary," he countered. 

"Oh yeah, a vampire in Seminary, that would be amusing," Nicole laughed. 

India stumbled upon them as they were coming down the hall from the casting list. "So, you like your parts, do you?" She sneered. 

"What is your issue?" Nicole asked. 

"You're a leech. I don't need an issue." 

Nicole brushed past her without another word. She didn't say anything else until they had all taken their seats in their government class. No one else was in the room yet, so they had some time to talk. "What are we going to do about her? I think she's on a mission to make my life miserable," she moaned and put her head on Vitaliy's shoulder. 

"I don't know. Have you talked to Gabriel yet?" Alexia asked. 

"Nah, you've seen him more than I have lately. I'm not sure what he's up to. He's almost never home unless you're there." 

"He's helping Fritz and Devon get their new place set up and everything now that they've moved out. Apparently they're both completely inept at setting up a house and appearing normal. Devon refuses to leave the house during the day and then prowls around the neighborhood at night. Last night he killed someone's cat because it scared him." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot." 

"Anyway, I think for now we're just going to have to suck it up and ignore her. If she becomes a serious problem, we'll deal with her then," Alexia continued. 

"To you it won't ever be a serious problem!" Nicole ran out of the room. She needed somewhere to be alone for a while. She ducked into an empty classroom so that no one would see her just dissapear and brought herself back to her room. Her parents were at work and her little sisters had gone to school. She flopped onto her bed and buried herself in a pile of silky pillows and soft sheets. Her tears left dark trails on the lighter silver fabric of the pillows. Out of habit, she reached for the black stuffed tiger that Vitaliy had given her when they first started going out. She hugged the animal to her chest. "Oh Kali, what am I supposed to do? I almost wish I could go back to just being me. I don't want this anymore." Nicole pulled the covers over her head and eventually passed into oblivion 

~*~ 

End part one... 

I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't let me know what you thought, thanks! 


	8. Complications Part II

A/N: Any characters you recognize aren't mine and neither is the world they live in. 

All right guys, next chapter. Sorry it's a little short, but since I'm sick it's the best I can do. Hope you like it! 

And on to the story... 

~*~ 

Alexia looked at Vitaliy in stunned silence. Her hazel eyes met his liquid black ones. "I have no idea," he said, answering her unasked question. 

Students had started filing into the room and taking their seats. Alexia slouched down in her seat and propped her blue Etnies on the desk. "So what are we supposed to do?" 

"I want to go after her, but I have no idea where she went and it's obvious that she wants to be alone. I'm going to wait until she tries to talk. I can't think of anything else to do. She just needs some time," he said sadly. "I never should have changed her." 

"Aw, did the stupid leech make a big mistake by turning his girlfriend? Does she hate you now?" Someone said behind them. 

Alexia jumped as a hand grabbed the back of her chair and ruined her precarious balance. She toppled over with a shriek. The back of her head smacked the linoleum loudly. She stared at the white paneled ceiling, dazed. She had to close her eyes because the fluorescent lights were now far too bright. "What is going on here?" Mrs. Ingle had just come into the room as Jack had pushed Alexia down. 

Jack backed up and started yammering that it was all a mistake and he hadn't meant to push Alexia down, that he had hit the back of the chair and since she was leaning back that it was really her fault. Alexia had sat up and was rubbing the back of her head gingerly. She laughed when Mrs. Ingle followed Jack to the principal's office. Justice was very amusing sometimes. She sat back next to Vitaliy and turned to speak to him, but he had his head on the desk and obviously didn't want to talk. She went back to wondering what she could do to help her best friend. 

~*~ 

Nicole awoke some hours later and still didn't know what to do. She glanced at the clock; one forty-five. No one would be home for a couple hours yet, but she couldn't sit by herself any longer. She brought herself to Vitaliy and Gabriel's, hoping that Gabriel would be home. His silver truck was parked in the driveway, but that didn't mean much. She let herself in with the key that Vitaliy had recently given her. The living room was dark and she didn't bother to dig in her pocket for her lighter to light one of the many candles. The boys preferred candles to lights most of the time and she had no idea where the light switch was. She wandered to the black leather couch and stared in the general direction of the ceiling. _What can I do?_ She thought desperately. Something out of the corner of her eye reflected the faint light that bled through the heavy curtains. She rolled onto her side to stare at it. Even in the dim light she knew what it was. A silver picture frame with a picture of her and Alexia at the beach that summer. They were standing in the surf, laughing as waves broke over top of them. It had been taken when they had gone with Kiree on a day that the boys had said they both needed to work. It had been a great day. Her life had made sense then. 

Gabriel interrupted her reverie by walking into the room. "I thought that was you. What brings you here so early?" 

Nicole chose not to answer. She couldn't find the words. Gabriel perched on the arm of the couch. "What's wrong Nicole?" 

She responded by curling into a ball. "Okay, now you're acting like Alexia. Something is obviously bugging you and you want to talk about it or you wouldn't be here. You probably would have gone to the creek if you didn't want to talk. You know I'm right. Spill it kiddo." 

"Damn you," Nicole said, lifting her head long enough to glare at him. 

"Damn me?" Gabriel almost sounded surprised. "All I'm trying to do is help a friend and she's damning me for it?" 

She mumbled "exactly," in reply. _What is it?_ _Please tell me,_ his pleading voice invaded her mind. "Get the hell out of my mind!" Nicole snapped. 

He looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, I just want to help." 

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Actually, I've heard that today from Alexia. But she can't fucking help because she has absolutely no idea what I'm going through! This is all a game to her. She didn't loose her humanity. It's so hard! I wake up every morning and look at my little sisters and have to stop myself from thinking that they could be breakfast. My parents think that I'm stressed from auditions and now rehearsals. How would they react if they knew that I'll never age? That I won't die unless someone kills me or I kill myself? In a few years, it will be obvious that I still look the same. What am I supposed to Gabriel? I'm so confused. I can't go to V because he feels guilty enough as it is. Can you really help me?" She looked up at him. She knew that her now black eyes contrasted sharply to her pale features. She had gotten into the habit of making them appear grey most of the time, but now seemed like a good time to drop the illusion. 

Gabriel sighed. "I'm not exactly sure what you want me to say Nicole. There isn't going to be some miracle solution to this. It is hard; I'm not going to lie to you. Eventually you will have to find a way to distance yourself from your family. Vitaliy and I left at the same time. Our parents were cruel and just assumed that we had run away. In a way, we had. I've never looked back, but I know that you will." 

"I don't know what I want you to say either, but that wasn't it," she half-laughed. It kept the tears from falling. She didn't want to cry again. 

"All I can tell you is to keep your chin up and try and go on as normally as possible. Don't try to deal with everything at once. It will be easier to deal with one problem at a time. I think you should talk to Vitaliy tonight. He's really worried about you sweetie. He feels like he did something wrong when he changed you that day. Did he?" 

"I'm still trying to figure that out. Is it all right if I go up to his room to wait until he comes back?" 

Gabriel smiled, "Go ahead. I'm sure he'd like that." 

Nicole rose to leave. She stopped to hug Gabriel. "Thanks," 

"I'm not sure what I did, but you're welcome." 

It was Nicole's turn to smile. "Just for understanding." She went up to Vitaliy's room, pulled a book from the shelf, and curled onto his bed to read until he came home from school. 

~*~ 

Vitaliy whipped around to face Jack. "What is your problem?" 

"What do you mean?" Jack feigned innocence. 

"That crap with Alexia! What the hell was that?" 

"Oh, so you're protecting her now instead of your whore of a girlfriend? After all, what did you do to make her run out of class like that?" 

"Alexia is my friend and I'm going to protect her. Apparently you don't believe in that," he took a step closer to Jack. "And don't call Nicole a whore. You of all people should know that she isn't. She did turn you down last year, didn't she?" 

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Jack apparently ignored the second part of that comment. "There are too many people around for you to feed off of me," Jack replied. 

"Are you too good for an old-fashioned fight?" 

Jack dropped into a lower stance and raised his fists. "Bring it on, leech." 

Vitaliy regarded Jack for a moment. "It's your funeral," he said, approaching Jack. 

He grabbed Jack's right arm and twisted it behind his back. Jack twisted away. "Nice try," he sneered. 

Vitaliy ducked to avoid the fist that was coming at his face. He threw a punch at Jack's stomach and was rewarded with an _ooof_! A predatory smile crept across his face. They each threw several more punches at each other. Jack had made one attempt to kick Vitaliy, but Vitaliy avoided it easily. Jack didn't have a chance on a warm day in hell. "Had enough yet?" Vitaliy asked. 

Jack replied by catching Vitaliy off balance and pushing him to the ground. Vitaliy rolled to avoid another punch. If there weren't so many people around, this fight would have been a piece of cake. Either that or her would have brought Jack to some remote place and left him there. "You know I'm right," Jack said. 

They had both gotten to their feet and were waiting for the right time to make a move. "Nicole is not a whore," Vitaliy hissed. He unchecked a bit of his power on another low blow to Jack's abdomen. 

Jack doubled over, holding his stomach. To make matters worse, the punch had landed just right so that he lost his lunch. Vitaliy took advantage of the opportunity to turn and start walking back towards the school. Halfway to the doors, Jack caught him and threw him forward. His forehead slammed into the edge of the sidewalk. Vitaliy was disoriented for a minute. _Thank God for dark clothing,_ he thought as he wiped a black sleeve across the injury to wipe away the blood. It was already healed. "Just a flesh wound," he mocked Jack as he again faced his opponent. 

"Oooh, the vampire thinks that he's all big and bad just because he heals quickly," Jack replied. 

"No, I'm just better than you and that's all that matters." Vitaliy lunged at Jack from his crouched position and landed on top of him. Jack tried to struggle, but Vitaliy was too strong for him to move. 

~*~ 

Alexia came out of the school just in time to see Jack shove Vitaliy into the curb. Her breath caught in the back of her throat until she remembered that it wouldn't hurt him near as much as a human. She ran to where Vitaliy now had Jack pinned to the ground. "Stop it, both of you!" She yelled. "What is going on?" 

"He was being an ass as usual. I'm correcting the matter," Vitaliy said nonchalantly. 

"Let him up," she told Vitaliy. 

"Why?" 

"Just do it." 

Vitaliy stood and allowed Jack to stand. The blond boy brushed his clothes off while watching Vitaliy warily. "Aw, your other girlfriend tells you to stop and you listen. Just like a little puppy. If she told you to roll over and die, would you?" 

Alexia stepped in between the two. She had knives on her, like always, but she didn't want to have to pull one on school grounds. Especially not on a hunter. Not only would Jack be able to out maneuver her, but Kiree would kill her when she got home. She felt Vitaliy relieve the blade at the small of her back from its sheath. She hoped that he had the good sense to conceal it in his sleeve for the time being. "You know as well as I do that you really don't want to push this fight right now. If you really want to fight, fine. But it won't be here. Go home Jack," she said. Her voice was quiet, but she knew that no one would question her tone. 

Jack opened his mouth as if to say something, but shook his head and walked off. "We'll finish this later," he called over his shoulder when he reached his car. 

Alexia turned to face Vitaliy. "Can I have my knife back please?" 

Vitaliy was about to hand it to her when he saw the principal walking over. "Hey Mr. Cole, what's up?"   
"What was that all about Mr. Kiku?" Mr. Cole had his arms crossed over his chest and looked like he wasn't too happy. 

"Nothing. Jack and I had a little argument is all. Nothing to worry about," Vitaliy replied. Alexia saw that he had his right arm behind his back. The knife was slid just under the sleeve. 

"Just see that it doesn't get out of hand," Mr. Cole advised. 

Vitaliy nodded. "I won't, sir." 

"Good. Have a nice afternoon. And Alexia? Tell your Aunt that I said hello." 

"I will," she answered cheerfully. "You have a good day." 

They watched Mr. Cole return to the school. Both breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone. Vitaliy waited until they were seated in Alexia's car to return the blade. She took it and slid it home. "Want me to drop you at the house?" She asked as she pulled out of the small parking lot. 

"Yeah. You're not staying?" 

"Nah, I've got a paper to write. Gabriel will probably come over later, so I'll see him then," she smiled. 

"Okay, sounds like a plan." 

"Definitely." 

~*~ 

End of Part II... 

I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out since all my finals are next week and I doubt that I'll have time to write. Wish me luck on my finals so that I can get them over with and get more time to write! 

(And you know you wanna clickie the little blue button...) 


	9. Complications Part III

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize aren't mine and neither is the world they live in. 

A/N: I apologize for the very long delay in updates, but my computer was out of commission for a month and I couldn't get to my story. I'll try and do a decent length update soon. I know this is more of a teaser chapter than anything else because its only two pages long, but I will very definitely try to update again this week so you guys don't get mad at me! 

Now, on to the story... 

~*~ 

Nicole looked up from the book to see Vitaliy at the top of the stairs. His long black hair was disheveled, like he had gotten into a fight or something. "What happened?" She asked, setting the book on the floor and rising to meet him. 

Vitaliy shrugged. "Jack decided to push an issue that he didn't understand. I corrected his point of view." 

"He's still alive, isn't he?" 

"Yes angel, Jack is still alive and well. I didn't hurt one bleach blond hair on his not-so-innocent head. He's a little scuffed up, but he'll be fine by tomorrow," he hugged her close. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I'm just a little stressed," she said as she allowed him to steer her back to the bed. "Not only do I have school to worry about, but my parents are telling me that I'm acting weird and India is being a complete bitch. And rehearsals are just going to- Oh no! I missed rehearsals today!" 

"No rehearsal today, remember? We just had to pick up scripts and I got yours. It's in my bag." 

"Well, that's one thing that went right today," Nicole said, giving him a kiss in thanks. 

Vitaliy stretched out beside her on his low bed with one arm around her waist. "So what's up?" He barely hears Nicole's sigh. 

"I don't know what to do. It seems like everyone is harassing me about something lately and I can't seem to do anything right," she answered after a few moments. 

"You got the lead in the play, you're the only one I know with an "A" in Thornton's physics class, and I'll always love you. What else do you need?" 

"Somehow classes just don't seem important anymore. After all, I have all eternity to learn what I need to. Besides, it isn't like I'm going to get a real job anymore or go to college. What's the point?" 

"Someone very famous once said that all knowledge is worth having." 

Nicole half-laughed at that. "Then why don't we have the knowledge that we need to deal with life?" 

"Who says you don't?" Vitaliy replied. "Besides, if you always knew everything, life would be pointless. If you knew exactly what to do in every situation, why bother to do anything? You'd already know how it came out. You would be bored by everything. I, for one, enjoy being able to figure my way out of a situation." 

Nicole sat up and looked down on Vitaliy. "Then figure out a way for my family to not notice that I'll never age. Find me a way to have children one day. Show me how to live a real life without really being alive." 

"Did I make a mistake in changing you?" Vitaliy asked softly. He was afraid that he didn't want to know the answer. He hated to see Nicole in so much pain, but he didn't know what he could do to help her. He had never needed to face the problems that she was facing now. His parents hadn't cared whether he lived or died, so they had probably been happy when he and Gabriel left. He looked up to see Nicole's expression soften from anger to sorrow. 

"I don't know. But if it's anyone's mistake, it's mine. I told you to change me. It was an impulse. I didn't think about the consequences. I just thought 'that would be cool, and no one could hurt me ever again.' I never thought that I might have to hurt others. At least with SingleEarth, I don't have to kill anyone. That might be the only thing that is keeping me sane. That, and having you. I don't know what I would do without you and Alexia and your brother," she lay beside Vitaliy and allowed him to put his arms around her. The lay entwined on his bed for hours. Nothing else mattered. 

~*~ 

Gabriel walked out of the house and found himself face-to-face with a very angry blonde girl. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and was giving him one of the dirtiest looks that he'd ever seen. "Who the hell are you?" She snapped as he walked past, ignoring her. 

Gabriel turned to look at her again. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me leech. Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here? Its too early for a bash," she said impetuously. 

"Leech?" Gabriel laughed. "Didn't your mommy teach you better than to announce your heritage like that?" 

"I didn't announce anything." 

"Only witches call us leeches, if you've noticed. But, apparently you haven't. My name is Gabriel. May I help you?" He was trying to make this conversation as brief as possible as he wanted to see Alexia after he went to see how Fritz and Devon were doing. The little witch was going to be hurting if she interrupted his plans. 

"Where's Vitaliy?" 

Gabriel was immediately on the defensive. Even though he knew that Vitaliy was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, the big brother instinct never seemed to die. "What do you want with my brother?" 

"That's none of your business. Where is he?" The girl tapped her foot impatiently. 

He wasn't about to let her in the house, especially since he knew that Vitaliy and Nicole needed some time alone. "He's not here." 

"Liar!" She screeched. "Alexia just dropped him off. I watched him go into the house. And then you came out. Where is he?" 

"I told you, he's not here. Or did you forget that we have the ability to change locations with no more than a thought? He went to the city for a few hours. He had some business there. Now, you need to get off my property before I call the authorities and tell them that you're trespassing. I don't think they'll believe you if you say you're hunting vampires. In fact, I think that would get you admitted to the psych ward." 

"I'm not leaving until I see Vitaliy," the girl was repeating herself and it was getting irritating. Gabriel grabbed her by the arm and took her to a place in the woods on the other side of town. At least she would have to walk home or call someone to come get her. He'd bet that she wouldn't call anyone in her family, because then she would have to admit that she told her heritage to a vampire. That little tidbit would get her very definitely disowned. Another thought brought him back to the house so that he could drive over to Fritz's new house. Fritz needed every bit of help he could get to appear human. Appearing in the front yard wouldn't help matters at all. 

~*~ 

End Part III 

Like I said, more will be coming soon. I wasn't going to put Fritz in here because I thought his story needed a "story" to itself, but my muse (or maybe Fritz himself is the one doing the mental poking) really wants him to be in here so there will be some Fritz and Devon action going on in the next part. Please review to get my creative juices flowing! Also, if there's anything you would like to see, let me know! 

(Clickie clickie!) 


	10. Complications Part IV

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize aren't mine and neither is the world they live in. 

A/N: As I promised, here's a decent update! I hope you all like it (and maybe it was _almost_ worth the wait). 

Wow! This story is getting long! I didn't realize that so much was going to happen. It started out as just Nicole's story, but Devon's seems to parallel it so well that I think they work really well together. Oh well, longer is better, right? 

Now, on to the story... 

~*~ 

Fritz turned and surveyed his new surroundings. He had spent most of the day scrubbing the house and now it looked a hundred times better. A loud crash from the next room meant that Devon had woken up. As if on cue, Devon's head poked around the door frame. "Oops." 

"That's okay. It didn't sound like anything broke," Fritz said. Ever since he had saved Devon from Midnight, he had been wandering aimlessly throughout the house. He seemed to have lost any interest in leaving the relative safety of the house. Devon came into the mostly bare room and dropped onto the emerald couch. The furniture had been Alexia's doing. She had gotten money from Kiree and Gabriel, then taken Fritz shopping. He had been completely useless when it came to picking out most of the furniture. If he'd chosen it, every room would have been a riot of color. Instead, everything flowed well. This room would have the couch that Devon was currently occupying, two matching oversized chairs, and cherry wood tables. The couch was the only thing in the room until they finished cleaning and then painted. Devon wanted to get a big TV and some gaming console for the room. Alexia thought it was a great idea so that it would make them appear more normal. "Do I really have to go back to school?" Devon asked, interrupting Fritz's train of thought. 

"Don't you want to make friends?" 

Devon shrugged and stared at the ceiling. "Not really. They probably wouldn't like me anyway. Besides, after...being there school is meaningless. I want to help people so that they don't end up like I did. School won't teach me how to fight a vampire." 

"That's not true," Fritz said, sitting on the edge of the couch. He paused for a minute, thinking. "Are all vampires that bad?" He asked softly. 

"Oh Fritz, I didn't mean it like that! You and Gabe and everyone are great. I don't even think of you as vampires. And without you, I'd still be a slave. I want to join one of the guilds." 

"The guilds usually don't accept people unless they've finished school," Gabriel said, entering the room. Devon jumped, he obviously hadn't heard the front door open. 

"That's not what I heard. Neither of the girls that are competing for Bruja finished school. They're just like me," Devon defended his idea. 

"Bruja?" Fritz asked. 

"Yeah, they're the top guild. No one else is as strong as they are! If I'm a guild member, I can't be prey." 

Gabriel shook his head. "Now you're sounding like Nicole. That was her argument to get Vitaliy to change her. Now she's starting to regret it. A guild is a little less permanent, but they're still hard to get out of. Maybe it would do both of you some good to sit down sometime and talk. And until then young man, we need to get you on a normal schedule and back into school. We can't have the authorities beating down your brother's door for having a minor who isn't in school. How old are you anyway?" 

"Fifteen," Fritz answered. "He was thirteen when Jeshickah took me." 

"When you ran away from her, she came back for me. The only reason she didn't take me first was that you forced her to take you instead," Devon's voice was hollow as he recounted those events, like he really didn't live them. Fritz understood. If everything happened to someone else, it was easier to deal with. 

"Let's get this house cleaned up and then get Devon some new clothes. I'm sorry man, but those pants gotta go and you need to wear a shirt and shoes sometime," Gabriel changed the subject. He picked Devon up off the couch and propelled him into the other room. "Clean your room!" He laughed. Fritz smiled as he heard Devon join in the laughing. Maybe things would be okay after all. 

"So, what's next?" Gabriel asked. 

"Um..." Fritz did a mental inventory of what he'd already done. "The kitchen needs to be cleaned and then we can start painting. These grey walls need some color." 

"Let's get started. You know, I never thought that I would be doing things like this ever again." 

Fritz grinned and tossed him a sponge. "Neither did I, but here we are. Might as well get it done." 

~*~ 

Devon stood in the middle of his room and surveyed it. He didn't have a bed yet, just a mattress and box springs on the floor. He had asked Alexia to let him decide what to do for furniture in this room. He wanted to build something, to make it his own. Instead of cleaning, he picked up sketchbook from the floor beside his bed and dropped onto the naked mattress. He hadn't been bothering with sheets. Since the room was small and had a fairly high ceiling, he thought that he would loft the bed. Not so high as some that he had seen, but enough to get it off the floor and put things under it. He thought that five feet would be the perfect height. 

Since he had a king-sized bed, maybe they could put a low couch under it on one end, hidden by a desk along the front, and put some shelves on the other. Maybe for a TV. Then he could hang some curtains to hide the rest and have his own little hidden space. It would almost be like a cave. The initial plans didn't take long, but when he was finished he had a great plan. Now he needed tools and materials. He left the room to go find Gabriel and his brother. They were sitting at the kitchen table, having long since finished cleaning. They stopped talking when Devon came into the room. "Am I interrupting anything?" He asked. 

"No," Fritz replied, "We were just talking. I was thinking that I might need a job and Gabriel was giving me some ideas." 

"Oh. Hey! Look what I thought up," he slid the open notebook onto the table between them. "Can I do this to my room? Please?" 

Fritz was smiling as he looked at the sketch. "I think we might could manage this. What do you think Gabriel?" 

"I like this idea. We can probably do it," Gabriel said. 

Devon smiled for the first time in a very long time. He was happy that they liked his idea and wanted to help. Maybe he and Fritz would get some more time to talk. He hoped that they could go back to just being brothers, but that seemed almost impossible. Too much had happened in the last three years. "When can we start?" He asked hopefully. 

Fritz's face broke into a wide grin. "Why don't we go get what we need and get started?" 

Gabriel cleared his throat. "I hate to ruin the good mood, but we really should clear everything out of the room and get it cleaned up before we start anything." 

Devon and Fritz both reluctantly agreed that it was the best thing to do and the boys went to work. It only took a few minutes to clear the room of Devon's possessions: the mattresses, a handful of books, a lamp in the corner, and a box of clothes that had been recently bought. What took some time was scrubbing years of grime from the walls and giving the wide floorboards an even more thorough treatment.. The window panes were cleaned with ammonia so that the late afternoon streamed brightly in. Before they could build anything, they would have to paint. Devon's plans had said that the walls would be a deep shade of blue. He still wasn't sure what color he was going to make the bed, but a glossy black would probably look really neat. Especially if all the trim in the room was painted the same black.When they were done cleaning, they realized that the home improvement store was closed. They would have to wait until the next day to get everything. 

"Hey Devon?" Fritz called from the other room after Gabriel had left. 

"Yeah Fritz?" 

"Would you hate me if I asked you to at least try going to school next week?" 

"I guess you and Gabriel are right-- I do need to go back. But I still need some more time. Two weeks?" He tried to compromise. Fritz came to the door of the living room where Devon was sprawled on his bed, finalizing the plans for his room. 

"Two weeks is fine. If that comes around and you're still not ready, we can talk about it then. Okay little brother?" 

Devon smiled at Fritz; his second genuine smile that day. "Okay." 

~*~ 

Nicole left Vitaliy's house later that night and went home. She forced herself to sit in the kitchen with her mother and talk for a while. She had to admit, it was nice to be "normal" again even if it was just for an hour or so. She floated upstairs to her room around eleven and changed into her pajamas. Then she pulled her script from her bookbag and began to study her lines. Since she had skipped out early, she didn't have any homework. Just as she had gotten comfortable, a small figure padded into her room through the bathroom that she shared with the twins. It was Angie. "Hey Nikki?" 

"Yes?" 

"Why are you so sad lately?" Angie asked as she crawled into bed with Nicole, uninvited but welcome all the same. The five year old girl picked up Kali and hugged her before snuggling up to her big sister. 

Nicole didn't answer at first. How could she explain everything to her sister? "Well, Vitaliy and I got into a fight, and there is a girl at school who is being really mean to me," she finally answered. 

"No, it's been more than that," Angie said. "Ever since you went away for a few days. You're different." 

"How am I different Angie?" 

"I don't know. Mary thinks so too. We don't want you to be sad Nikki. We love you. Can you be happy again for us?" Angie's big blue eyes looked straight into Nicole's core. She couldn't hide anything from her sister. 

"I'll try, okay? Hey, I have an idea. Why don't me and you and Mary go to the creek on Saturday and have a picnic. Just the three of us and nobody else." 

"Well, there is one other person that can come," Angie said mischievously. 

"Oh?" Nicole asked. "And who is that?" 

"Vitaliy! Me and Mary think that you two needa get married. We want him to be our big brother." 

Nicole had to grin at that. Somehow Angie always knew what to do to cheer her up. "We can ask him if he wants to come. Maybe I can get him to come home after school tomorrow too. Would you like that?" 

"Yeah! That would be cool!" Angie's face lit up. 

"Okay kiddo, I'll see what I can do. You need to go back to bed so you can go to school tomorrow. Do you want to take Kali so she can protect you?" Nicole helped Angie climb off the high bed. 

"No, I think she needs to protect you tonight." As Angie got to the open door, she turned back towards the bed. "Nikki? Why are your eyes black? I don't like them that way." 

Nicole had forgotten that she had dropped the illusion earlier. "Oh! I forgot that I had put some contacts in today to see what they looked like," she said, thinking quickly. 

"Well," Angie said matter-of-factly, "They don't look good. I like your eyes better the way they were. You should keep them that way." 

"I'll do that. I don't think I like these either. Now, get back to bed you little sneak before mommy catches you!" 

That threat was enough to send her little sister scampering back to her bed. Nicole put her script on her bedside table, all interest of studying it gone for the night. Tomorrow would be soon enough for that. Now she had to think about a nice sunny afternoon spent with her sisters and Vitaliy. 

~*~ 

Gabriel parked his truck in Alexia's driveway. Her little Toyota was pulled off to the side. He stretched his senses and was relieved to find that neither Kiree nor Kaeli was home. Not that he minded being around them, but right now he just wanted to be alone with Alexia. They hadn't really had a chance to be together since Nicole had gotten abducted. She was busy with school and he had been spending most of his time with Fritz and Devon. He snuck upstairs and managed to get into Alexia's room unnoticed. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was wearing sweat pants and an old T-shirt. She was sitting cross-legged at her computer. The sound of her fingers dancing across the keys filled the room. She stopped to consult the open book in her lap. Alexia never noticed that he was there until her covered her eyes with his hands. "Hey there sweetie," she said, and looked over her shoulder at him. 

"Hey sexy. How's the paper coming?" 

"Well enough to take a break for a nice long while," she answered, setting the book next to her computer and giving him a hug. They started kissing and ended up on the bed without Gabriel knowing how they got there. It was really nice to lay there with her with nothing to worry about. "Now, where were we when your brother so rudely interrupted a very long time ago?" Alexia asked between kisses. 

"I don't know. Why don't you remind me?" He asked as innocently as possible. 

"Oh, I think you remember," she replied coyly. "There was something about you wanting to see what was under my nightgown. And I recall a similar comment about a bra. Does that jog your memory?" 

"Ma-aybe. I think actually seeing it might jog my memory more," he replied. 

"That might be a little difficult." 

"How so?" 

"I'm not wearing a bra." 

_Ooh_, he said. It was easier to talk with his mind while they were kissing. It was less work that way. _So do I actually get to see what it under it now?_

"MmmHmmm," she answered happily. "That is, if you still want to." 

_I'd be crazy not to_._ I love you_. 

"I love you too." 

~*~ 

Across town, India was sitting on her front porch. She had finally gotten back home twenty minutes earlier. She wasn't in a good mood. Not only had that guy gotten in her way, but he had abandoned her in the middle of the woods. It had taken her a while to regain her bearings. Actually, it had taken her a fourty-five minute walk in the wrong direction to figure out where she was, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that little fact. She had refused to call Jack or anyone else to come pick her up. She never would have heard the end of it. Every hunter knew better than to go into an unknown situation and pick a fight with a vampire. And to top it all off, she had basically come right out and told him her heritage! It was all Nicole's fault! If she hadn't become a leech, none of this would have happened. She and Jack wouldn't be fighting, she wouldn't be on the verge of loosing everything, and life would be so much better. She would make sure that Nicole paid for destroying her life, one way or another. India decided that she would do something about Vitaliy and Alexia as well. 

Even though Alexia wasn't a leech, she might as well have been one. After all, she was always around them. She was probably one of those people who was addicted to vampires. It probably made her feel important to have them as friends. For all India knew, she might even be _dating_ a vampire! That thought reminded her of something she had heard Alexia and Vitaliy talking about. Alexia was dating Vitaliy's older brother. The vampire she had argued with said that he was Vitaliy's brother. What was that girl thinking? All India knew was that she was nuts and a pain in the ass. India would have to do something about that. With a new resolve, she rose and went into the house. Her parents were probably wondering where she was by now. 

~*~ 

End Part IV. 

I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't, that "review" button looks awfully lonely. Click on it and let me know what you think! 


	11. Complications Part V

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize aren't mine and neither is the world they live in. 

Thanks to all my reviewers! Y'all keep me motivated! 

And now, on to the story.... 

~*~ 

Nicole rolled over and glanced at the clock, it was six-fifteen. She had another half hour before she had to be up, but she was wide awake and didn't feel like going back to sleep. She decided to go ahead and take a long, hot shower. For once, she'd be able to take her time getting ready instead of throwing on something clean and maybe having time to put on her make-up at home instead of in the car or at her locker. She paused on her way out of the bathroom to look at her room, it was a wreck as usual. Plush white carpet was covered in spots with silvery throw rugs. Her queen-sized bed was nearly four-feet off the ground with soft, white jerzy-knit sheets and a silky silver comforter. A silver lamp and clock stood on the white bedside table. As usual, the door on the front of it was wide open with books and loose papers tumbling out of it. There was an unused white desk under the window with a brushed metal chair before it. A chrome lava lamp full of silver glitter kept her laptop company. Clothes tumbled from the half open drawers of her dresser. A miniature forest of picture frames and candles had taken over the top of that. _Maybe I'll clean up when I get home from school_, she thought. Cleaning usually made her feel better. 

Nicole spent ten minutes in her closet deciding what to wear for the day. She finally settled on a knee-length denim skirt, a lacy celery colored tank, and an army green, three-quarter sleeved button-down shirt over it. She'd wear her comfy black flip-flops with it. She grabbed the clothes and emerged back into her room still wrapped in her towel to find Vitaliy sitting on the edge of her bed. His black clothes and dark coloring contrasted with his surroundings. Only Kali, peeking out from under a white sheet, matched him. "Holy crap V! Don't do that!" She exclaimed. 

Vitaliy took the clothes she held and set them on the bed, then put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. "Ooh, I like this," he said, kissing her. 

"Not that I'm complaining," she said, breaking the kiss, "but what are you doing here?" 

"I was hungry and was on my way to SingleEarth. I thought that you might like to join me." 

Nicole thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to go to SingleEarth with Vitaliy, but then she would have to come up with something to tell her parents as to why she was leaving so early for school. "How about we go after school?" She suggested. 

"We could do that. In that case, I'll get out of here before someone notices that I'm here. I love you, and I'll see you in a little while after Alexia comes to get me," he kissed her again. 

"Oh? Is it Alexia's turn to drive? I thought I was picking everyone up this morning." 

"She said last night that she was going to drive this morning. I think she has to bring some massive project to school today or something. I love you," he said. 

"I love you too," she replied before he vanished. 

She retrieved her clothes from the bed and got dressed. Mary was in the bathroom when Nicole went to go put her make-up on. "Good morning," Nicole said. 

"Morning," Mary mumbled around her toothbrush. 

Nicole rummaged in her drawer to find her foundation. It had somehow gotten buried under everything else. After she found that, she went hunting for her favorite green eye shadow. It was missing. "Hey, where did my eye shadow go?" She asked Mary. 

Mary shrugged. "I don't wear that stuff. Ask mommy." 

Nicole rolled her eyes. She found her mother sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, reading the newspaper, and wearing a familiar green eye shadow. "Aha! You stole it. Where did you hide my eye shadow?" She teased. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Her mother countered. 

"I dunno. I just woke up. Now, answer my question please," she answered. 

"I'll go get it. I think your father is in the shower." 

"Yeah, 'cuz I _really_ don't want to see that. Thanks Mommy," Nicole said. 

She thought about fixing some waffles since she had the time, but didn't really see any point. It wasn't like they'd stop her hunger. _Aw, what the heck_, she mused. _They'll still taste good._ As her mother came back in the room, she was taking her blueberry waffles from the toaster and buttering them. "What are you doing?" Her mom asked as she nuked the waffles for ten seconds. 

"The butter doesn't ever melt unless you microwave them for a few seconds," Nicole explained. "It makes them taste better." 

"Ah," was all her mom said. 

Nicole ate her waffles, then ran back upstairs to finish putting her make-up on. She had just put her stuff in her backpack when she heard Alexia honk out front. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" She called, thundering down the steps and out the front door. 

Vitaliy graciously surrendered the front seat to Nicole so that the girls could talk easier. He had changed since he'd shown up in Nicole's room--now he was wearing dark straight-legged blue jeans, a white button-down T-shirt over a wife beater, and white tennis shoes. "Hey sexy," he said as she sat down. 

"Hey," she returned with a grin. "You look good today," 

"So do you." 

"Okay, okay. That's enough! Don't make me sick this morning," Alexia interrupted. 

Vitaliy leaned forward and whispered "I think she's just jealous," into Nicole's ear, which prompted Nicole to burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Alexia demanded as she stopped at a stop sign. 

"No-thing," Nicole sing-songed in answer. 

Alexia glared at her, and then grinned. "You're a nut, you know that?" Everyone laughed at that. 

~*~ 

Devon was woken by the sound of a saw. Since his mattress was currently propped against a wall in the kitchen, he had fallen asleep on the couch. Someone was doing construction behind the couch. "What the...?" He asked tiredly, sitting up to see what all was going on. 

"Morning Devon," an entirely too cheerful Gabriel said as he was making another measurement to cut some more. 

"Morning. What are you doing?" 

"Building your bed. I'm surprised that you slept as long as you did. I've been here for hours. Go look at your room and tell me what you think," Gabriel nodded toward the open door. When Fritz walked into his room and was shocked by what he saw. Nothing had been painted yet, but most of the bed was there. Gabriel had obviously taken some liberties with the design because the beginnings of an architect-style desk occupied the far side of the shelf area. A black futon frame had been scavenged from somewhere and was now on the other side of the bed. He smiled as Gabriel came into the room carrying a length of wood. "It's awesome! Thank you so much!" Devon exclaimed. 

"You don't mind the changes that I made?" 

"No, they're great! I just cant figure out what I'm going to put on the edge to hide everything," Devon's mind was whirring frantically with ideas. 

"Oh no you don't buddy," Gabriel said as he started bolting the wood into place as a support for the desk. "I've already got all of that planned. Go on, get out of here for the day and have some fun." 

Devon was perplexed by Gabriel's suggestion. Fun? It had been so long that he had forgotten what that word meant. Gabriel must have noticed the blank look on his face. "Okay, or you can start painting and I'll set Vitaliy and his friends on you when they get home from school. They'll make sure you have fun." 

Devon wasn't so sure of that, but he was game to try. He grabbed some supplies and started painting one of the bare walls. It never hurt to try something new, right? 

~*~ 

India looked desperately around to room for something to throw, but nothing came readily to mind. It wasn't that she cared about anything there, but it was just another thing to get yelled at for. Then again, she'd already been bitched at enough that one more thing wouldn't make any difference. With a sigh, she dropped onto the bed and hugged a pillow to her chest. On a thought, she held the pillow over her face and screamed as loudly as she could. Well, it let _some_ of the frustration out. She screamed again, but the futility of it frustrated her even further. Her parents had somehow found out about her conversation with Vitaliy's brother and had blown up as soon as she had walked in the door last night. Then, as she was walking out this morning, her mother saw that it was Jack picking her up. There had been a long standing feud between her family and Jack's. She had been forbidden from even speaking to him, let alone dating. Her father probably would have been okay with it, but her mother was livid. In the last ten minutes she had been grounded, forbidden from going to school, and had her powers bound until her mother could convene a witch's council. Things were not looking up. 

Too bad she wasn't lucky like Sarah Vida and have a friend that would let her sneak out. Sarah had been a good friend and hunting partner until she'd been forced to change schools. Now Sarah was a leech; the ultimate betrayal. No matter what, India knew that she'd take death over leech-dom anytime. In order to relieve some tension, she went through some exercises. It was very strange to have to function without her powers. She would have to do something to redeem herself and not loose them for the rest of her life. Killing the nest of leeches that were infesting the town would probably do the trick. Revenge would be so sweet. 

~*~ 

End Part V 

Sorry for the short update (again). I have a bunch of ideas for the next parts though (I will finish this story-line one day, I promise!). Keep reading and please let me know what you think. Yeah, I'm not too good to beg for reviews. So: clickie clickie! 


	12. Complications Part VI

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize aren't mine and neither is the world they live in. 

A/N: Complications is finally FINISHED! This is the last part. I know that I've left a couple of loose ends (like Nicole's apparent nervous breakdown and Devon getting a life) but I promise that they will be cleared up soon. I just hate to have the story drag on any longer. 

So, without further ado, the story: 

~*~ 

Vitaliy came home from school to find Gabriel sitting on the front steps. "What's up Gabe?" He asked. 

For one, Gabriel had no reply for the nickname. "Do you have any big plans for this evening?" 

Vitaliy shrugged. "Nothing really, I think that Alexia and Nicole wanted to go out tonight. Then again, if Alexia hasn't talked to you about it yet, maybe they've changed their minds." 

"Don't get too excited yet, she asked me and I said yes. But I meant before that." 

"Oh. Nadda bro, whatcha need?" 

"I was hoping that you might go over and hang out with Devon for a while. He's having a rough time adjusting. I thought that it might do him some good to hang out with normal kids for a while." 

Vitaliy sat on the steps next to his brother. "You know, that's probably a great idea. But. I'm not exactly what you would call normal and I'm not exactly a kid anymore," he shot Gabriel a lopsided grin as he spoke. 

"True," Gabriel conceded. "You are a whole lot closer to normal than he is though." 

"I guess so. Maybe I'll bring the girls along so that they can abuse him too," Vitaliy grinned almost maniacally. "After all, he needs some excitement in his life." 

"I don't know if he's ready for that much excitement," Gabriel said, his smile mirroring Vitaliy's. 

~*~ 

Nicole came home to an empty house. She was actually looking forward to relaxing alone for a little while, so the quiet would be nice. Also, Mary and Angie couldn't terrorize her room while she was trying to clean. Reflexively, she grabbed a can of coke from the refrigerator on her way upstairs. It wasn't until she had gotten to her room, opened the can, and taken a sip before she laughed at herself. "You're still acting human Nikki," she scolded herself. 

"There's nothing wrong with that," someone behind her said, making Nicole almost jump out of her skin. 

"Vitaliy! I thought I told you not to do that!" She exclaimed. Vitaliy laughed and enveloped her into a hug. "Wait a minute, how can you sneak up on me like that anyway? Aren't I supposed to be able to sense you or something like that?" 

"Yes and no. You'll never be able to read me as well as anyone else because you have my blood. I, on the other hand, can read you perfectly for the same reason. Also, you're still very young and that is an ability that becomes stronger with time," he answered. 

"Somehow that isn't very fair," Nicole pouted. 

"Nothing is ever fair baby," Vitaliy said almost sadly. "But, on a happier note, what are you doing this afternoon?" 

"I was going to clean and then go out with you guys. Why? Something come up?" 

"Not exactly," Vitaliy drew her down to the bed with him. "Gabe asked me to go over and hang out with Devon for a little while this afternoon. Apparently he's having a lot of trouble adapting to life outside of Midnight. I was hoping you'd like to come with me." 

"Oh, I think I can handle that," she replied around his kisses. 

_That's good, but can you handle me first?_ Vitaliy's voice was playful and mischievous as it danced through her mind, much like the sensations dancing across her body. Nicole gave in to his touch and lost herself for a time. 

~*~ 

Fritz came home to the last sound that he had expected to hear--laughter. He followed the sound to Devon's room and was surprised to see that it was nearly complete except for some painting that needed to be finished and a complete lack of curtains and bed linens. He'd have to take Devon shopping to pick something out. Even more surprising was that not only was Devon in there, but Nicole, Vitaliy, and Alexia were all sprawled about the room. Devon had taken over the futon under the bed, Nicole and V were wedged in the far corner of the bed, and Alexia had made herself quite comfortable on the floor after stealing a cushion from the couch in the other room. They were all laughing about something. "Am I interrupting?" He asked, knocking lightly on the doorjamb. 

"Not at all," Devon replied, laugher still evident in his voice. "Come on in." 

Fritz entered the room, but didn't sit down. He didn't want to intrude on his brother's fun. Then again, he was curious about the almost sudden change. "What's going on?" 

"V and the girls stopped by for a while to hang out. Oh! Can I go to Black Ice with them tonight?" Devon asked. 

"Black Ice?" 

"It's a new club in the city. Mixed, but mostly human. He'd be safe," Vitaliy answered. 

Fritz knew that when he said "mixed" he meant humans, shape shifters, vampires, and witches. That was a virulent combination no matter how calm the participants were. But that mix in a nightclub? "I don't know.... Who all is going?" 

"Me and Gabriel, V and Nicole, Devon, Kiree, maybe Kaeli, and you're welcome to come too," Alexia piped up. 

If Kiree was going to let Alexia go, then it couldn't be all that bad. Fritz thought for a few more moments. "Thanks for the invitation, but I'll let you guys go and have fun. Just check in with me before you leave, okay Devon?" 

"Okay!" Devon looked like he was going to burst with excitement at the prospect. Fritz knew that he'd made the right choice in letting him go with his new friends. After all, there really was no point in keeping him cooped up in the house when he needed to be out making friends. 

"Where are you guys meeting up before hand?" Fritz asked before leaving the room. 

"I think the plan is to meet at Alexia's and then go from there," Devon replied. 

"All right, you kids have fun tonight," Fritz said, leaving them to their own devices. 

India had followed Alexia to a house in a fairly nice neighborhood on the outskirts of town. She didn't recognize the house, but the vampiric aura was strong enough around it that she didn't need any of her powers to sense it; her skin crawled of it's own volition. She didn't know who the house belonged to, but evidently the owner was connected to Vitaliy and his friends somehow. Currently, she was crouched low in the bushes outside a window. She could hear talking and laughing inside the room. Vitaliy, Nicole, and Alexia were in there with another boy that she didn't recognize. _Yet another human who feels the need to associate with leeches_, she thought angrily. It infuriated her even more that they were happy. They didn't deserve to be happy, not when killing people kept them alive. She was about to find a way to sneak into the house to begin her revenge, but she heard someone approaching. She ducked as low as she could behind a large bush. It wouldn't hold up to a leech's inspection, if he were looking closely. To her luck, the newcomer wasn't looking for people lurking around. India assumed he was the one who owned this house. His red hair and slight build didn't register in her mind as someone she had dealt with before, so he must've been new to the area. 

The new leech joined the conversation. India couldn't believe her luck! Every one of the leeches that she wanted to kill in one spot, except this new one. She could take care of them and then come back to kill the red head later. She had never come across a kill this good before. It had always been Sarah that had all the luck before. Her mother could never disown her after this. She let a predatorial grin slide across her face and slinked back to her car. She would have a few hours to waste before the kill. She'd make sure that it was time well spent snooping around Alexia's house so that nothing would be able to distract her. 

~*~ 

"Please tell me that you're going to change before we go out tonight," Kaeli pleaded with her twin. 

Kiree looked down at what she was wearing. "What's wrong with it?" 

"I've seen that pair of jeans way too many times, and that T-shirt is so faded! Come on, you're going to the hottest night spot in the city and you're going like that? No way," Kaeli grabbed Kiree by the hand and pulled her off of the couch. "You're getting complacent in your old age," she scolded. 

"Old age?" Kiree laughed. "If I'm old, then so are you. You're actually older than I am!" 

"Only by a few minutes," Kaeli reminded her as she pushed Kiree onto the bed and began rummaging through the closet. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Finding you something else to wear. When was the last time you went shopping?" 

"Shopping?" Kiree asked sweetly. 

Kaeli made an exasperated noise and glared at her sister. "If I don't find something in here, we're either raiding Alexia's closet or going shopping," she threatened. 

"Will this do?" Kiree asked, picking a bag up off the floor and pulling out a new pair of flared blue jeans and a mandarin-inspired pink tube top dress. There was also a box with a pair of low black heels. 

"You are impossible," Kaeli said, but she smiled anyway. "When do I get to borrow that?" 

"Oh? Now you want to borrow my clothes? A few minutes ago you hated them." 

Kaeli rolled her eyes and was saved from replying by Alexia who basically bounded into the room and flopped onto the bed beside Kiree. "Ooh, way cute. Can I borrow that some time?" 

Kiree could only laugh in response. "What's so funny?" Alexia asked. 

Kaeli was laughing too, but she managed to spit out a reply. "I just said the same thing." 

"Oh. Anyway! Okay, so we convinced Devon that he should come with us and everyone is supposed to be here at ten to go. But, I think that they're all going to get here kind of early. Not sure why though, but that's okay. I'm supposed to go pick Devon up after I've showered and gotten ready. Hm. Kaeli? Can you come and help me pick out something to wear?" Alexia was speaking so fast that Kaeli had some trouble following her. 

"Why don't you wear the outfit I got you for your birthday, that looks great on you and it would be cool enough when you were dancing so that you wouldn't get too hot." 

"Okay!" Alexia basically bounded off the bed. "Now I'm hungry and I'm going to go make some dinner. I'd offer you some, but I have a feeling that you two are going to go hunt before we go. I know that's what Gabriel and V are doing right now." 

Kaeli watched in amazement as Nicole skipped into the kitchen. "I didn't know that she ever had that much energy," she observed. 

"Sometimes," Kiree said. 

There was a loud crash as a pile of pots and pans hit the floor. "Sorry!" 

~*~ 

India watched from the woods as Alexia's car pulled out of the driveway. "Shit," she hissed. She hoped that the girl would return soon. She knew that her mother would not like it if Alexia died with the vampires, but India wanted her there so that she could see what happened to leeches. Maybe the girl would have the sense to disassociate herself from them, but India doubted that. Once a person became addicted to vampires, the would be for the rest of their life. And that could be quite a long time if Alexia managed to get herself blood-bonded. 

As India was cursing her luck, a large truck pulled into the spot that Alexia had vacated. Gabriel, Vitaliy, and Nicole got out and disappeared into the house. India knew that Kiree was already in there. She waited a few minutes in case they came back out, but they didn't. They must have been waiting on Alexia to get back from wherever she had gone. That posed a problem. Did she wait for the whore to get back, or go in now and kill them. If Alexia knew that it was India that had killed all of her friends, then she would probably do something in retaliation. But what? Then again, if she could take care of them before Alexia got back, it wouldn't be a problem. 

She decided that sneaking in before Alexia came back would be the best course of action. She crept from her hiding place to a spot she had picked out earlier when the house had been empty. There was a storm cellar that lead into the house, and none of the doors were locked. There wasn't even a spot to latch the outside. Everyone knew that leeches were too cocky for their own good, this only proved that point further. From the basement, she could hear the conversation above. She stood listening at the door for a few minutes, but couldn't make out the words. The only thing that she learned from listening was that Alexia was back and had brought someone with her. India assumed that it was the strange boy from earlier. "Well, it's now or never," she whispered to herself. 

As India was pulling a knife from its sheath on her forearm when the door opened. She found herself face-to-face with Gabriel. "So, we meet again. Why don't you come out of there and quit hiding behind closed doors? It isn't polite to go sneaking around someone's house." 

"And it's any more polite to kill people?" India retorted. 

"I don't kill. Can't your little witchy powers sense that?" 

India was about to say that she didn't have her powers, but bit back the comment. Let them think that she had at least some measure of power against them. "I think her powers have been bound," someone behind Gabriel piped up. 

Gabriel turned to face the speaker. "You know Kiree, I think you're right. The little witch is just a puny human now." 

The woman behind him stood, and India turned her attention to her. India recognized her as the woman who paraded around as Alexia's "aunt". "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Kiree demanded. 

"Killing you and your little friends." 

"Ha! Go ahead and try. I promise you won't live." 

India flung herself at Kiree in a rage. Before she could even get there, she was flung against the wall. Her head rebounded off a doorjamb and her foot put a hole in the drywall. "Care to try again?" Kiree's voice mocked her. The vampire had to have known that she was seeing stars. 

Even so, India drew herself to her feet and ran at Kiree again, but turned her knife on Gabriel in the last second. He hissed from the pain as the magick blade burned into his skin. Gabriel grabbed India's arm and broke it. The sickening snap almost echoed in the quiet room. "Gabriel!" Alexia shrieked. India couldn't stand any longer, she collapsed onto the floor. 

Nicole knelt beside India's prone form. "Why?" 

"Because," India explained, her voice faint from the pain. "I am going to be disowned. I thought that if I could kill you all, then my mother couldn't do that to me. It was the only way." 

"Take her to SingleEarth and get her out of my house," Kiree said in a low voice. "I don't care what happens to her, but I will kill her if she isn't gone soon." 

India passed into oblivion, not knowing whether or not she was safe or dead. 

~*~ 

The smoke filled anarchy of Black Ice, though sometimes irritating, was one of the best hunting grounds in New York City. While heavy bass reverberated throughout the warehouse-like club, multicolored lights competed with strobes for dominance, hundreds of drinks were bought and consumed, and humans basically flaunted themselves like cattle before the auctioneer. Kiree had claimed one of many booths that lined the walls of the club and was now sitting with her back against the wall with her slender legs outstretched across the black vinyl seat, idly tapping the glass in her hand. She glanced toward the balcony that comprised the second floor, but didn't watch long. Two girls were dancing in the cages that occupied the corners there. Both were wearing miniskirts and it was quite obvious that they didn't have anything on underneath. Kiree dropped her ebony gaze to the hundreds of people crowded onto the dance floor. A fast-paced song was playing and the dancers had plenty of energy since it was early yet. Upon further inspection, she saw that the line for the bar was four and five people deep in places. It was promising to be a wild night. She wasn't sure that she was ready for the night to get any wilder. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone strutting down the stairs from the upper level. Kiree recognized her as one that had been dancing in the cage. It took a moment to realize that the scantily clad young woman was Kaeli. Kiree waved for her sister to come over to join her. Kaeli slid into the opposite seat and adopted a pose similar to Kiree's. "Hey Kir, how's the hunting?" 

Kiree looked sideways at her sister. "I think I just saw more of you than I ever cared to." 

Kaeli laughed. "You'll get over it." 

"You weren't wearing that at the house," Kiree pointed out before taking a sip from her glass. The viscous red liquid left a faint trail down the side of the glass when she set it back down. Bloodwyne was one of the few things that she would drink at the club. There was something amusing about blood that had been fermented for a few hundred years. It didn't satisfy her bloodlust though, and if she didn't feed soon she was likely to eat the first person in sight. 

"Nah, but I had spilled bloodwyne all over my clothes a little while ago, so I went home real quick and borrowed some things from Alexia," Kaeli leaned against the wall in a pose similar to Kiree's. 

Kiree was taken aback. "Alexia owns clothes like that?" 

"Yeah, she is eighteen and has the body to pull it off. Then again, I'm sure you've never seen them in this combination before. She tends to pair one skimpy thing with something that covers everything else. I was hoping to get some attention tonight." 

"Well, I think you've managed that quite nicely," Kiree said, pointing to the vampire that was approaching. She looked at her sister, "You go have some fun. I guess tonight is my night to baby-sit." 

Kaeli laughed. "Oh no it's not. All the 'kiddies' can take care of themselves and you know it. Why don't we see if our new friend has one for you. Maybe even a twin brother?" 

Kiree quirked an eyebrow at her sister, but allowed herself to be dragged out of the booth and towards the unfamiliar vampire. "Hello ladies," his teeth flashed in his wide smile as he spoke. It was obvious that Kaeli thought that his dark spiked hair, dark complexion, and well toned body made him one of the sexiest men she'd ever seen. _Stop drooling_, she teased. 

_Oh but why?_ Kaeli retorted. "I'm Kaeli, and this is my twin sister Kiree," she introduced them. 

"'Tis a pleasure to meet you ladies," he said, bowing and kissing each on the back of their hand. "My name is Rye. Allow me to introduce Jarius, a dear friend of mine. We were raised together as boys," he said, indicating the man next to him. 

Jarius shared the same dark skin and toned body, but he wore his hair in a more normal haircut. Kiree thought it made him much more attractive than his friend. _Now it's your turn to stop drooling_, Kaeli looked at her sister with a flash in her eye that Kiree knew all too well. It meant that Kaeli was ready to start some trouble. Kiree was more than happy to help the trouble get started. 

~*~ 

"Oh my God! Look at my aunts!" Alexia exclaimed, pointing to where the two women danced provocatively on the dance floor with two men whose bright silk shirts and good looks made them look like gypsy kings. 

Devon was too busy watching the girl that stood behind them. She wore a black skirt that allowed hints of multicolored panels to shine when she danced. The small peasant-style shirt she wore only accented her lithe body. She smiled shyly at one of the men as he acknowledged her, but didn't say anything. Vitaliy nudged him from behind. "Why don't you go introduce yourself?" 

"Oh, I couldn't..." Devon blushed. "I wouldn't know what to say." 

"You'd be surprised. I'm sure you'll do fine. Go," Vitaliy prompted. 

"Okay, I'll try," Devon took a deep breath to steady himself before threading his way though the crowd to the stairs. Once on the main floor, it took him a few minutes to find her. "Hello, I'm Devon," he said loud enough for her to hear over the music. "Would you like to dance?" 

The girl looked to the man that Kiree was dancing with. He nodded to her and she smiled. "I'd love to," she replied. "My name is Maia." 

"Very nice to meet you," Devon grinned as her body moved closer to his. He didn't ever want to stop dancing with the beautiful girl in front of him. It was a perfect way to spend the night. 

~*~ 

India woke in a hospital bed, surrounded by faces she knew. Mostly because she had been forced to endure the company of these healers all her life. Caryn Smoke was the most prominent face in the crowd. "You're going to be okay India, but I have to ask if you'd like us to contact your family," Caryn said quietly. 

"No," India said as forcefully as she could. Apparently she had done more damage to herself during the brief fight than she'd thought; it hurt to even talk. "Call Jack." 

She knew that she'd never be able to return home, but maybe she and Jack could go away together. It would be nice to start a new life somewhere else without all the distractions. She would be able to have a normal life and never have to worry about leeches again. She smiled at that and drifted into unconsciousness. 

~*~ 

End Part VI. Complications is COMPLETE. 

Like I promised, everything will fix itself. I hope you all liked it and even if you didn't, please tell me! I need the input before I can figure out where I'm going with this. Please review! Don't make me give you puppy dog eyes. Please? 


	13. Dreams Part I

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize aren't mine and neither is the world they live in 

A/N: This was supposed to be just a little one part ficlet my muse decided needed to be written, but it keeps growing. Anyway, I hope you like it. Oh, if you don't like implied things then don't read this 'cuz... yeah... Anyway! Hapy reading! 

~*~ 

Alexia dropped onto her bed with one arm behind her head so that she could stare out the window. She had spent the morning cleaning her room; now all she wanted to do was relax. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was nearly two o'clock. The heavy rainfall left streaks down the window that distorted the grey and dismal world beyond. Even with all that, she was in a great mood. She had spent the night before dancing at Black Ice with Gabriel. They had stayed out nearly all night and then she had gone back to Gabriel's afterwards. After a long week it was always nice to unwind for a few hours, and that had become almost a weekly ritual with the group. They wouldn't be going this week because Friday night was opening night for _The Crucible._ Even with all that had been happening, she and her friends had managed to attend practice and learn all their lines. When India basically disappeared from town, Mrs. Ingle had been scrambling to find a new assistant director. Thankfully there had been a new student that enrolled and who happened to have plenty of theatre experience. Alexia didn't know when Devon had learned it all, but he was a great help to the production. He had been easily accepted into the school and now had quite a few friends. Not to mention that he had started dating Maia, the girl he had met the first night he went to Black Ice. 

Another interesting turn of events was that Kiree had a new love interest as well. She and Jarius spent a good bit of time together. And, if Alexia wasn't mistaken, he was currently curled with Kiree in her large, curtained bed. He had been at the house for the last several nights at least. He was warm and funny. He always had a joke to tell or some slight of hand to make someone smile. He had been a Gypsy as a child and because of that, his wardrobe tended to bright colors and silks. Alexia was glad for the color. Kiree had been slowly making everything in the house darker. Now there was a new bright red couch and purple chair to match in the den. The dark and dated kitchen cabinets had been replaced with new white ones and the avocado wallpaper had been given over to a rich blue paint. 

The house was dead silent, but Alexia relished that after the rushed rehearsals and costume fittings of the past week. The costumes for the play were drab, but that was historically correct. She had even asked Kiree about them. Kiree hadn't known much, seeing as she had chosen to be in Paris at that point in time where life was much more exciting and there was less of a chance of being caught or seen as odd, but she had seen a few of the Puritans and she had said that their costumes were accurate. Alexia hated the boxy shoes because she knew they'd give her awful blisters, but that couldn't be helped. She relaxed to the pleasant sound of rain drumming on the roof overhead and eventually fell asleep. 

~*~ 

_A warm sunny day, sometime in early spring. All around dogwoods and apple trees blossomed, their petals drifting on the warm breeze. Twin girls skip through the trees, laughing as they collect early flowers like crocus and lilies and daffodils in a large basket. Their white dresses billow behind them as they run and their red-gold curls bounce with every step. They had long since discarded their stockings and shoes on the blanket where their parents sit talking together. A picnic lunch had been laid, but eaten. The girls stare in awe as a butterfly lands on the handle of their basket and stays for several minutes. "Kaitlyn! Karianna!" A mother's voice calls. Her accent places her on one of the British Isles._

_"Coming mother!" The girls cry in unison. They aren't speaking English, rather an older language; probably Gaelic or some variant. They pick up the basket and carry it to the blanket. Father selects a perfect lily and tucks it behind Mother's ear. She laughs and gives him a quick kiss. As a family, they gather the picnic items and return home. An armed escort emerges from the woods and follows them. The girls do not notice; they are too happy to spend a day with their very busy parents. Father is almost always busy in councils with his nobles and Mother spends most of her time entertaining the ladies. The girls are usually left in the care of Maurya, their nurse. They return to the castle that is their home and attend Easter services in the chapel. It has been a perfect day._

~*~ 

Alexia woke to find that the rain had stopped and it was a beautiful day now. The dream lingered as it had for the last couple of days. She didn't know what to think about them. Then she realized what had woken her up. Her phone was bouncing and jumping on her bedside table; she had forgotten that it was set to vibrate. "Hello?" 

"Hey sweetie!" Gabriel's far too chipper voice was so loud that Alexia had to turn the volume down a few notches. When was the last time she had used it? Oh yeah, she had needed to call Kiree from practice the other day and it had been really loud in the room. "What are you doing later?" 

"Nothing. Why?" She was suspicious because Gabriel hardly ever called. He had a cellular phone, but that was only for the occasional job he took and the times that it would be inappropriate to materialize out of seemingly nowhere. Or, when he didn't know where she would be. 

"I'm going to pick you up at six then." 

"Why?" She repeated. 

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you!" 

"Last time you picked me up to surprise me, I was nearly killed by the man who was supposed to be my father," she reminded him. 

"Yeah, well, this time is going to be different," Gabriel said matter-of-factly. 

"Uh huh, sure it is," Alexia said. "I guess I'll trust you." 

She heard Gabriel laugh. "Okay, I'll see you then. I love you." 

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and glanced at the tree-frog shaped thermometer that was stuck to one window. It was nearly seventy-five degrees. Knowing that this would probably be one of the last warm days before fall really set in, she reached for her favorite bikini. She would spend the afternoon lying out on the back porch in the sun. It had been a while since she'd had an entire afternoon to herself. Downstairs, she used a dish rag to dry off one of the lounge chairs before spreading out her brightly colored towel. The sun was warm on her back as she lie down on her stomach. Her intention had been to read, but she had brought a boom box out instead and put in her favorite CD. Stretching like a cat, she made herself comfortable and soaked up as much warmth as she could. 

~*~ 

_Two sisters face one another, each nearly shaking with excitement. They are to be presented in just a few moments to the court as women. The gowns they wear are of identical design and color. The only thing that differentiates the gowns is the chosen color of the inset panels. Both gowns are a crisp fabric the color of liquid copper. As the fabric moves, light dances across it in puddles. Karianna had chosen a rich sapphire blue for the panels inset in the sleeves and skirts whereas Kaitlyn had chosen a deep emerald green. Earlier that day their father had taken the girls aside and presented them with jewelry for the night. Each piece features copper metal work with jewels to match their dresses. _

_Kaitlyn opens her mouth to speak, then shuts it when no words came out. Karianna smiles and nods, apparently knowing what her sister was going to say. The girls know that their father would not only be presenting them as women, but to their future husbands also. Father had only smiled when they had asked him for hints, his eyes twinkling mischievously._

_There was no more time for speculation. The heavy wooden doors to the chamber that the girls had been closeted open. Kaitlyn steps out first and is greeted by a handsome young man in an emerald tunic. If the man escorting her was to be her husband, she would lead a very happy life indeed as she had known him for as long as she could remember and already loved him. Karianna meets the her escort with a smile to match her twin's. Resplendent in his sapphire tunic, she has also known him since she was a little girl. She allows him to take her arm and guide her to the dais where her parents wait. They are announced as they cross the floor. "The ladies Kaitlyn and Karianna." Each girl curtsies deeply while her escort bows. When they rise, their mother beams at them and their father rises to speak. "Ladies and gentleman, I cannot say that I have ever been more proud to present my daughters to you. On this night, the eve of Beltaine, I present them to you as women and full members of our humble court. Also, it brings me great joy to present two young gentlemen that many of you know well. Sebastien Roderick, whom you have seen grow from a reckless and rash youth into a man who is willing to lend his strength and knowledge wherever he can. I am very pleased to announce that he has offered suit to Karianna, if she will have him," he paused so that Karianna could agree to the suit before the assembled court. When she finishes with her formal words, he continues. "The other young man is Donnovan Mochrie, who has grown from a shy and quiet youth to a poet and minstrel of unparalleled talent. It brings me great pleasure to announce that he has offered suit to Kaitlyn, if she will have him." Again, there is a pause while Kaitlyn agrees to the suit. "Please, enjoy my hospitality tonight. Would all the young ladies and their escorts like to take the first dance?"_

_The music starts, and the new couples move gracefully across the dance floor to the tune that drifts through the room. It is a night that every girl will always remember._

~*~ 

Alexia woke to her CD skipping. Until then, she hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep. "Are you feeling okay?" Kiree asked from the now open doorway. "You've been sleeping all day." 

"I feel fine. I guess that I'm just tired from rehearsals and everything. What time is it?" Alexia replied, standing up to fold her towel. 

"Almost five. You should probably go hop in the shower and get ready for your hot date tonight," Kiree teased. 

Alexia jerked the plug for the CD player from the outlet. "How do you know about it? And what do you know about it? Why does everyone know these things but me?" 

Kiree laughed. "Because that's all you can think about, when you're awake that is. I've never been able to tell what you're dreaming about." 

"Oh. I'm going to go take a shower," Alexia announced as she passed Kiree. She didn't know that she was ready to talk about the dreams that she'd been having. Were they about Kiree and Kaeli or was she just making things up? Shaking her head to clear the spider webs from her dreams, Alexia climbed the stairs to her room and luxuriated in the steaming water. She turned her thoughts to what she would wear. Mentally, she picked through her closet and drawers for the perfect outfit. Nothing came to mind. She decided that she'd ask Kiree for ideas. 

Alexia hummed to herself as she stepped from the shower. She pulled a robe on and belted it before going out into her room to find something to wear. She walked past the bed without looking at it, but she caught a glimpse in the mirror of something that shouldn't be there. A black box tied with a pink ribbon was sitting on the white comforter. A pink long-stemmed rose lie on her pillow with a note attached. "I love you" was penned in elegant writing, silver on black paper. She sat on the edge of the bed and opened the box. Nestled in pale pink tissue paper was just the outfit that she'd been looking for. There was a black a-line skirt, a silver silk and lace camisole, and a black three-quarter sleeved blouse with faint silver pinstripes. Alexia sat the box back on the bed and went to her dresser. She pulled black lace boy short panties and a matching bra from a drawer and pulled them on. She didn't want to wear full pantyhose, so she dug out a garter belt and thigh-high stockings. After she donned those, she took the skirt from the box and slid it on. Wearing the camisole, she sat at the small antique vanity that had been her mother's. Alexia took care applying an opalescent eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. She lined her lips with a rich crimson and stained them the same color. A dab of gloss in the center gave her a slightly pouty look. Satisfied with her appearance she dabbed perfume in all the right places, then buttoned the blouse over the camisole. 

Perched on the top of her jewelry box was the necklace that Gabriel had given her for Valentine's day-a slender silver chain with a three tiny heart-shaped pink sapphires. She had a silver chain bracelet that would match well. She found a pair of heels in her closet that looked like they'd been made to go with the outfit and she'd forgotten that she owned. As she admired herself in the full-length mirror, someone knocked on her door. Before she could call out an answer, Gabriel let himself into the room. He was wearing a black suit with a tuxedo shirt. He had managed to tame his hair with some gel. Alexia melted at the sight of him; he'd never looked more handsome to her. "You look amazing," he whispered into the silent room. 

"So do you," she managed. All words seem to have caught in her throat. 

"Shall we m'lady?" He asked, offering her his arm. She took it and he escorted her down the stairs. Kiree was siting in the kitchen with Jarius. She told them to have fun. To Alexia's surprise, the didn't give a curfew. Alexia dismissed it, Gabriel had probably already talked to her about it. Gabriel held the door for her as she stepped into the still warm evening. A black limousine was waiting in the driveway. Alexia looked at him, but he would only smile. The driver came around to open the door and help her inside. Gabriel slid into the spacious seat beside her and then they were alone. Two glasses were waiting on the small bar. He took them and handed one to her. Alexia took a sip and the bubbles tickled her tongue. "Champagne?" 

"Do you like it?" He asked. 

"Yes," she said, snuggling under the arm that he wrapped around her shoulders. "But what is the occasion?" 

"Can't I take you out on a nice date?" He avoided her question. 

"Yes, but..." She didn't get a chance to finish that thought because he kissed her. 

_No buts, just enjoy tonight_, his voice floated through her mind. She melted against him, unable to speak. Somehow her glass had made its way back to the bar. She picked it up again and took another sip. Cognizant thought slowly returned. She realized that soft music was playing. Alexia had no idea where they were going. When she tried to ask, he shushed her with another kiss and told her that she'd find out soon enough. The limo pulled into the parking lot of the most expensive restaurant in the area. "Are you sure about this?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"Just because I don't have to eat doesn't mean that I don't enjoy to every now and then," he grinned at her before taking her hand to help her from the car. 

When they stepped into the elegant foyer, the host greeted them warmly. "Ah, hello again monsieur," the small man beamed. "Your table is right this way." 

He took them to a small private table lit with soft light and candles. There was a bottle of white wine waiting on the table with two glasses. Gabriel pulled out her chair before seating himself. A young man came over and poured wine for the two of them. "Enjoy," he said before giving a quick bow and retreating. 

"Well?" Gabriel asked. 

She beamed at him. "It's fantastic. I've never been here before." 

"It's only going to get better," he replied mischievously. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nope, no more hints." 

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, I won't ask." 

"I love you," he said, taking her hand in his. 

"I love you too." 

The waiter took that moment to return with a tray full of food. Apparently Gabriel had already ordered. There was a large lobster tail fluffed on its shell along with steamed vegetables for each of them. Lobster was one of Alexia's absolute favorite things to eat. "Mmmm," she said taking a heavenly bite. 

"Did I do good?" 

"You did wonderfully," she replied. 

They ate their meal and chatted. The waiter came and took their plates away. A bottle of a fruity red wine replaced the white and desert was brought. In the middle of the plate, among raspberries, strawberries, and chocolate sauce, was a piece of chocolate shaped like a wrapped box. Gabriel watched expectantly as she lifted the top of the box. Nestled among candied violets was a black velvet box. Looking up, she saw that Gabriel was now standing beside her. He took the velvet box from its place before going down on one knee before her. When he snapped it open, there was a diamond ring. Alexia couldn't think. "I know that this is rather awkward, and it is rarely done among my kind, but I love you and I cannot bear to be away from you," he said softly. His voice quavered as though he thought she might reject him. Alexia hadn't noticed that he'd taken the ring from the box until he was sliding in onto her finger. "Alexia, will you marry me?" 

She couldn't reply; there were too many emotions. All she could do was nod. He pulled her from her chair and wrapped her into a tight hug. _I love you,_ she thought, knowing that he could hear her. _Never let go_. 

_I won't_. 

~*~ 

Alexia didn't remember eating desert or leaving the restaurant. Her mind was still spinning. They were back in the limousine and she was curled up against Gabriel, thankful for his strength. She didn't think that she would be able to walk. He kissed her forehead gently. "Are you all right? You haven't said anything since we ate," he observed. 

It took her a moment to find the words to speak. "I'm just... I don't know. Everything is a blur. I can't believe it..." She rambled. She moved so that she could kiss him. They didn't stop until the sleek black car pulled into Gabriel's driveway. Just like before, he got out first to help Alexia from the car. He nodded at the driver before leading her into the house. He must have convinced Vitaliy to spend the night somewhere else because the house was dark and silent. "Wait here," he bade her when they came to the living room. She took a seat on the edge of the couch. She hadn't bothered to turn on a light, so she could barely make out anything in the room. It didn't matter though. She was too busy trying to figure out what Gabriel was up to now. 

He appeared before her and took her hand without saying a word. Instead of bringing them both to his room, he picked her up and carried her to his bed where he sat her down gently. He slipped her shoes from her feet and then lie down beside her. He had already taken off his sport coat and shirt; his skin glowed warmly in the candlelight from the many candles around the room. He kissed her as he began to unbutton her blouse. She sat up long enough to slip her arms out of the shirt and to allow him to slide the camisole over her head. She pulled him towards herself, running her hands all over his skin. She surrendered herself to him. Eventually they fell asleep together, her head pillowed on his chest. 

~*~ 

_An intricate ring of golden knot work on a breakfast tray. An identical one on the tray beside it. Sisters rising from bed to eat. There is no note or explanation with either ring, but there is no need. Twin sets of eyes meet over a table. No words. They stand in unison to rush to the door. Two men are waiting nervously in the hallway and are met with embraces as the girls fling open the heavy wooden door._

~*~ 

End Part I 

Hope you liked it and even if you didn't you can always clickie the little blue button over there. See it? It says "review". Yep, that's the one. You know you wanna clickie. 


	14. Dreams Part II

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize aren't mine and neither is the world they live in 

A/N: Okay, so this was going to be a one part ficlet, but that obviously didn't happen. I wasn't planning on continuing it, but your reviews (and the prodding of my muse) prompted it. Now it's going to hopefully be a three part story. At least, that's what I've got planned right now. Oh yeah! I had to re-post part one of this 'cuz I got a name wrong. It's supposed to be Jarius instead of Rye (it helps to double-check these things in previous chapters). Other than that, nothing got changed. 

To all my reviewers: I'm glad y'all like it and thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I won't say anything about the dreams, you'll find out soon enough. wink 

And now, on to the story.... 

Several days later, Alexia rose from her seat at the kitchen table. Someone was knocking on the door. When she opened it, the young man looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him. "Good evening," she greeted him. "May I help you?" 

His emerald gaze met hers and she could see a deep pain lurking there. "Kaitlyn?" 

He asked in a hoarse voice. She could barely make out a soft accent on the edge of his words. 

"Excuse me?" She nearly froze, but managed to gain control of herself. Kaitlyn was a perfectly common name. Why would it affect her like that? 

"You're not Kaitlyn." the man said deliriously. "Where's Kaitlyn? Where is my beloved? Where?" 

"Who are you?" Alexia asked. She realized where she had seen him before. He looked just like one of the men in her dream. But it couldn't be him, could it? 

"My name is Donnovan. I need to find Kaitlyn. Please, its very important!" 

Alexia blanched. The world went black. 

_Chaos. Servants run through the halls, attempting to gain freedom from the uncertain hell around them. Two young mothers race in the opposite direction to find the children. Their husbands catch up to them and order them to get out of the building. Twin sets of bare feet slap against the now warm flagstones. The women gasp for air, but there is only smoke. One stumbles, but the other grabs her arm to drag her sister down the final few stairs. They dash across the courtyard and under the gate to fall onto the cool grass beyond. A sound greater than thunder erupts behind them: the roof has collapsed along with the top floor. A light rain begins to fall, but it is too late. All is lost. In the dark, no sees the tears the streak the ash on twin faces. A wolf howls in the dark, pain resonant in the mournful tones._

Alexia slowly swam back to consciousness. She was laying on the couch and Gabriel was perched on the edge. Kiree was talking to someone in the kitchen, her hushed tones impossible to make out. "Hey, you're alive. We were worried about you. What happened?" Gabriel asked. 

"Where is he?" 

Gabriel looked at her like she was crazy. "Who?" 

"That guy.... He said his name was Donnovan. The man from my dreams," she sat up and started looking around. He was there, he had to be. 

"There is no one here. What are you talking about baby?" 

"I've been having these dreams lately. I think that they're about Kiree and Kaeli. There are two men in my dreams and one of them showed up here tonight while I was waiting on you to come back from hunting," she explained. 

"There was no one here. I came back and you were sprawled on the kitchen floor. I was worried about you." 

"What dreams?" Kiree asked from the doorway. 

"I wasn't sure about them, so I didn't want to ask you. I thought I was making things up," Alexia admitted. 

"Well, ask away," Kiree said. 

Jarius came into the room and they sat together in the chair near the couch. Alexia thought they looked cute like that. She took a breath and told Kiree all the dreams that she'd had. Even the last brief one about the fire. When she got to the part about the collapse, Kiree's hand flew to her mouth. "How did you know all that?" She exclaimed. 

Alexia shrugged. "I just dreamed them. I don't know. I really didn't think that any of it was true." 

"Every word of it is true." 

Alexia's eyes widened at the implications of her dreams. Kiree and Kaeli had both had families that died in a terrible fire. "So that man that came here...." She trailed off. 

"What man?" 

Alexia explained again about the man that had knocked on the door. Kiree sagged against Jarius in the chair. "Donnovan. Alive?" Her voice was small. "But that's impossible. Unless... No! I refuse to believe it!" Kiree disappeared with those last words, leaving the remaining three to look at each other helplessly. Jarius looked completely lost. Alexia was pretty sure that she looked the same way. 

Alexia slowly climbed the stairs to her room. It had been a long day. Kiree hadn't returned and probably wouldn't for a while yet. Jarius had left for the night and Gabriel had gone hunting. The house seemed too big, but she didn't want to go anywhere else. "I'm sorry to have scared you earlier." 

Alexia jumped at that. Someone was laying across her bed. "Who are you?" 

The man rolled onto his back and looked at her upside down. A goofy grin spread across his face. "Donnovan," he answered happily. "And I am at your service, lovely lady." 

She had to look again to be sure. All the pain from earlier seemed to have vanished. It was creepy. "Yeah. Um. Can I help you?" 

"Yes, yes you can," he said. With a bounce he was right side up and sitting on the edge of the bed facing her with his auburn curls falling in front of his eyes. "I am looking for Kaitlyn. My beloved Kaitlyn. Do you know where she is?" His manner was almost childlike. "We were separated once, and I seem to have lost her." 

"If you stick around for a while, I'm sure that she'll be by soon," Alexia told him. 

"Who are you talking to up there?" Gabriel called from downstairs. His tread was heavy on the stairs. 

Alexia went to the door and smiled. "Hey! Come on up. Donnovan and I were talking about Kaeli." As she said that, she turned to find her bed empty. "Donnovan?" She asked. There was no reply, he was gone. 

"Honey, there's nobody here," Gabriel said, entering the room. 

"Well, he was..." She trailed off. She wasn't imagining him, was she? "I promise you, he was here. At least, someone was here. I am _not_ going insane!" She almost yelled the last words. There had to be an explanation! 

Gabriel went to the bed and motioned for her to sit with him. Alexia was to irritated to sit, so she paced the length of the room. "I don't know what is going on, but I swear that there is some guy who's been showing up apparently only when I am alone. He said that his name is Donnovan and he looks a hell of a lot like the guy from my dreams that Kiree says actually happened. Now, if he is the same Donnovan that Kaeli was married to, then how did he survive that fire?" She stopped pacing long enough to face Gabriel. "Can a shape shifter survive a fire?" 

"I don't know. I don't think so," he shrugged. "Besides, no shape shifter can disappear that fast unless he's hiding in the room somewhere. And, if I'm not mistaken, most shape shifters take on large animals. If he wasn't already vampiric when the fire broke out, then he is now." 

"Oh-ho! Pretty boy figured it out!" Donnovan exclaimed. He had appeared in a corner and was doing a one-armed handstand. He waggled his fingers at Alexia before walking halfway across the room on his hands and executing a front handspring. He now stood mere inches from Alexia. "Vampire I be. Vampire he be. And soon, vampire you be," he cackled. 

Alexia rolled her eyes. She was beginning to think that this guy had a few screws loose. "Crazy, you think? Maybe so," he said. A moment later he was behind Gabriel. "Boo!" Then, he was gone. 

"What was that?" Gabriel asked, looking around the room to see if their visitor was truly gone. 

"That was Donnovan." 

"Well. He seems...." 

"Hyperactive?" 

"I was going to say insane, but hyperactive works too." 

_The sisters wander through the remains of their home. Some of the mess has been cleared, but there is still much to do. Karianna makes her way as far up the stairs as she can. The way is blocked, but she manages to find enough space to squeeze through. Even though she knows that there is no hope, she has to check to see if her husband and children may still be alive. She finds an alcove that survived the collapse. It appears empty. Something catches her eye as she turns to leave. At the very edge of the alcove a rag doll lies in a jumble where it was thrown. Karianna instantly recognizes it as her youngest daughter's favorite plaything. She falls the floor with a sob, clutching the doll to her chest. Kaitlin comes up the stairs to find Karianna. She sits beside her sister and outs an arm around her shaking shoulders. There are no words to heal the grief, only tears. It is nearly dark before they emerge from the remains of home. Hand-in-hand, they walk together into the coming darkness and never look back. Neither speaks of it. The go on with new lives, pretending that nothing ever happened._

__

__

__

_Years later, a dank alley in an unsleeping quarter of the city. All around, whores ply their wares. The cries of their pimps find their way to the figure in the dark. A patron drags his entertainment into the same alley. A few grunts later, a slap resounds from the stone blocks and wooden supports of the surrounding buildings. "How dare you!" The hooker cries, shoving her skirts back into place and storming back out into the street. The man follows after making himself presentable. Karianna watches the episode without comment. She is afraid of the man who was following her earlier that day. She stands from her hiding place, determined. Even if he is waiting, there are enough people about that he shouldn't bother her. Only a few steps from the alley, a hand grabs her. "Karianna! There you are!" Kaitlyn exclaims. "I've been looking for you all day."_

_Karianna relaxes and allows her sister to pull her into an inn where they find food. Their money is running out, but they refuse to think about that until forced to. They chat idly while they drink bad ale and eat the stew provided. It isn't the best in the world, but they've eaten worse. While the girls eat, someone comes up behind Karianna. "Come with me and my friends won't harm your lovely sister there," he says into her ear. Kaitlyn looks up to see Karianna pale with fear. "I'll be right back," Karianna tells her sister, although she doesn't believe it. She follows the man upstairs to one of the cheaply rented rooms above the common room. It is the same man from earlier. Karianna knows what he wants. She thinks that perhaps ending it all would be a kindness. The man closes the door to his room and shoves her onto the bed. Before anything else happens, he is thrown into the wall. His head encounters a support beam with a sick thud and he does not rise. Karianna looks to the newcomer. He is tall, dark, and handsome. "People like that don't deserve the life that God has given them," he says to her. His accent marks him as foreign, but she can't place it. "M'lady," he offers his arm to help her up._

_"May I have the name of my savior, good sir?" Karianna asks as he escorts her out of the room and they start down the stairs._

_He smiles down at her. "My name is Tristin," he replies._

_They return to the table where Kaitlyn is waiting patiently. Karianna introduces Tristin, and they spend the rest of the night in pleasant conversation. It is decided that Tristin will accompany them for a while. He is wealthy, and traveling will be easier. Also, he has taken a liking to the girls already and would like to see that they are well taken care of._

"Good morning!" 

Alexia started at the loud voice in her ear and nearly fell out of the bed. If it hadn't been for Gabriel's arm, she would have. She opened her eyes to find Donnovan centimeters from her face. She screamed, waking Gabriel. 

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Only, it is such a beautiful day I thought that it would be a shame to allow you to waste it sleeping. Rise and shine!" Donnovan prattles as he backed up and bumped into her vanity, causing her mascara and eyeliner to roll off the top to stop at the base of her bookcase. He did manage to catch the bottle of perfume that fell from its perch before it shattered on the floor. 

Gabriel glared at Donnovan. "You really can't be that dumb," he growled. 

Before Donnovan could formulate a cheeky reply, Kiree came into the room. "What is all that racket?" She exclaimed. 

Donnovan turned to face her and launched himself at her, wrapping his body around hers in a bear hug. "Karianna! I've missed you so much! Oh! Kari!" 

Alexia had to laugh as Kiree disengaged herself and stepped back from her attacker. Kiree looked from his overly-excited face to where Alexia and Gabriel were still lying in the bed. "Alexia, who is that?" She asked. 

Alexia could hear the forced calm in her voice. "Donnovan." 

"Kari, you don't remember me?" Donnovan whined melodramatically. He spun about and flopped onto the floor. "Oh, that hurts! My heart, it's broken!" 

"You have got to be kidding," Kiree said dryly. "The Donnovan I knew had more sense than that." 

Alexia disentangled herself from the bed and sat up, watching Donnovan out of the corner of her eye. "That's who he says that he is. He does look remarkably like the man from my dreams." 

"Wonderful," Kiree replied. 

"Isn't it?" Donnovan bounded back to Kiree's side. Alexia noticed that he obviously missed Kiree's sarcasm. She laughed as Donnovan tried to put his arm around Kiree's shoulders and Kiree sidestepped to avoid it. 

"I'll go find Kaeli," Kiree announced and fled. 

Alexia continued to laugh. "What's so funny?" Donnovan asked, again oblivious. 

End Part II 

I hope you like it again. And as always, I'm not too good to beg for reviews. So, please, click on that little blue button in the bottom left corner. I know you see it! 


	15. Dreams Part III

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize aren't mine and neither is the world they live in 

A/N: This is the last part of Dreams. Yeah, I know it has an open ending, but like the others I promise that I will finish it. I think I need to re-work the way I've got things organized. Sorry for the long lag in update time, but my computer has been out of comission. But, it works now so we're back in business! 

And, on to the story... 

Kaeli turned to face the wall. She couldn't believe that Kiree was saying. Donnovan? It wasn't possible. He was killed in the fire all those years ago. And if he wasn't dead, why did he wait until now to show up? If he truly loved her, what caused him to run away? "Because he probably thought that you were long dead," Kiree answered her thoughts. 

"I hate it when you do that," Kaeli said softly. 

"Do what? I've known what you were thinking since we were children. It's not a vamp thing, its a twin thing." 

Kaeli sighed. "Not that, have a logical answer that is most likely correct." 

"What can I say? I'm just that good," Kiree replied with a grin. Kaeli surprised herself by smiling as well. 

"I just..." Kaeli trailed off. Her thoughts were a mess, chasing each other through her mind and not making any sense. "I've mourned him. I've moved on. And now I'm supposed to smile and act like nothing ever happened? Like my life is the same? I can't and I won't. Tristin changed everything. I'm not Kaitlyn anymore and I can never be her again. Even if I could, why would I want to be that helpless?" She wanted to bury herself in the pillows and pretend that Donnovan was still only a memory. 

"No, you're not supposed to act like nothing has happened. You've both been through a lot. Donnovan might act like nothing's changed, but I think he's a little whacked. Our quiet little poet has become a circus freak." 

"You've got to be kidding," Kaeli couldn't picture that. 

Kiree laughed. "When I went into Alexia's room he was standing on his head and trying to walk on his hands. It was rather amusing." 

Kaeli finally turned to face her sister. "I can only imagine." 

_After nearly three years of traveling with Tristin , Karianna and Kaitlyn find themselves in America. They cannot not believe their luck. Everything is going perfectly: they are happy, Tristin never asks for anything in return for his generosity, and they have seen many new places and things. Tristin enters the room where the girls are sleeping with a servant behind him. The little man carries two big boxes, which Tristin gives to the girls. They open the boxes to reveal fine dresses. Karianna's is a deep blue and Kaitlyn's is a rich green. Their eyes meet over the gowns. How could Tristin have known about these colors? Instead of asking, they jump up to thank Tristin and hug him. He smiles and leaves them to dress. The servant follows him out of the room._

_"Do you think he would notice if we switched dresses? I don't know that I can wear this color again," Kaitlyn asks. To this day, emerald green reminds her of the day she was given to Donnovan and nearly tears her apart. _

_Karianna has the same sentiments as her sister. Sapphire blue is too painful of a color to wear. "I wish we could, but I have a feeling he would notice. He seems to know more than he should." _

_This is the first time that they voice their concerns about their companion. They want to trust him for all the good that he has done, but there is something unnatural about Tristin. His alabaster skin is flawless such than any woman would kill to have his complexion; his eyes are not merely a dark hue, they are black as a moon less night; and he moves with a grace that mere humans do not normally possess. Each girl dons her dress, but all joy is gone from them. Tristin does not notice when he returns to escort them to an unknown destination. The same servant that carried the dresses stands by the carriage to help the ladies in. Another man waits inside. Kaitlyn sits beside him. Like Tristin, there is something unusual about this man. He is of black hair and eyes but his skin has a golden glow to it as if he has seen too much sun. "Good evening," he says with a hypnotic voice. Kaitlyn cannot take her eyes off of him. Karianna, who sits beside Tristin, appears to besotted with their traveling companion. His arm is around her shoulders as she leans against his body. Their behavior borders on inappropriate, but Kaitlyn has seemingly lost all inhibitions as she allows a stranger to kiss her. Neither girl notices that they arrive at their destination until the carriage door opens to a brightly lit mansion. _

_Many of the guests at the f__ête move in a stupor; they act in ways unbecoming of themselves. They did not care. Though there is no alcohol, they are acting like drunken fools. Kaitlyn allows Tristin's friend to pull her away from the crowd to an upstairs room. She cannot think of anything but him. "Tell me your name," she asks huskily when they stop before a closed door. _

_"Do you really need to know?" He replies, one hand cups her face and the other rests on the doorknob. Kaitlyn does not reply as he kisses her again. The door opens at a touch to a bedroom. The door closes silently. No sounds are heard from within._

_Karianna is still at the party, unaware that her sister has gone missing. Tristin has gone to speak to someone else, but she is not alone. A striking young woman commands Karianna's attention. The woman had introduced herself as Suzanne. Her hip length hair is somewhere between pink and red, entirely unnatural. Her ivory bodice is cut low enough as to almost expose her nipples and the wide skirts to the dress match her hair color perfectly. The flippant tone to which she relays some anecdote is irresistible to Karianna. It doesn't cross her mind that she should not be attracted to a woman, and even more specifically to _this_ woman. They do not even leave the room. A alcove suits Suzanne's intentions as well as a secluded room. No one bothers the later unconscious Karianna._

Kaeli apprehensively brought herself to Alexia's bedroom, she really wasn't sure that she was ready to face Donnovan again. "KAITLYN! My beloved! My Katie!" There wasn't any time to duck away from the vaguely familiar blur launching itself in her direction. "I've missed you so! Why did you leave me?" It wailed, attaching itself about her neck. 

"Donnovan? Is it really you?" 

He stopped sobbing into her shoulder and looked at her. "Why wouldn't it be?" His tone was quizzical and there was no evidence of his tears. He looked like a confused child. There was something odd about him. 

Before anyone else in the room could say anything she brought them back to her appartment. Shoving everything off the bed, she set Donnovan on the edge of it. Emotions that she refused to consider lurked just below a calm exterior. "What has happened to you?" She asked softly. 

Cocking his head to one side, Donnovan replied, "What do you mean? Nothing has 'happened' to me. I haven't changed since we were married seven years ago." He shook his head as he spoke, his brown curls swaying lightly. 

"Donnovan, beloved, it has been nearly five-hundred years since we were married. You were killed in a fire seven years after we were married." 

"No, no," he interrupted. "The Dark Man came and took me from the fire. He saved my life. He took me to his house and treated my burns and then... Well, I don't really remember anything until I found Alexia in Kari's kitchen wiating for me. And Kari went to get you. And now we can be together again! The Dark Man told me that you were dead, but I did not believe him. I knew that you were still alive!" 

There was an innocent hope in his eyes that nearly broke Kaeli's heart to see. "Who is the Dark Man, beloved?" She felt rather much like she was interrogating a child. 

"He never told me his name. I had gotten a burn on my neck so he lanced the wound with two needles while I slept to relieve some of the infection and gave me some thickened wine to drink and I slept. And then I was here." He grinned broadly revealing elongated canines. 

Kaeli wanted to cry. _Oh my sweet Donnovan! What did they do to you?_ She set her hands on his shoulders and pushed into his mind. Someone had erected very strong walls about his memories. She battered her way through them and into his life for the past five-hundred years. Gasping, she dropped her hands. Donnovan's face held a much different expression. "No! That's not me!" He cried. "I didn't do those awful things!" 

Kaeli forced him to unconsciousness and returned to Kiree's side. "I need your help." 

Kiree jumped at the sudden presence. "What is it?" 

"He had blocked his memories since the fire. Kiree, it's awful! He was going insane and I think I might have just pushed him over the edge. I don't know what to do." 

"Take me to him," Kiree said, taking her sister's hand. They returned to Donnovan and Kiree probed his thoughts for herself. "Oh dear. This is going to take a lot of work to help him. Are you sure that you want to? After all, he just flipped everything upside-down for you." 

"I wish I could be as detached as you sometimes. I don't want to do this just because it's Donnovan. I can't leave him like that. It's my fault the barriers came down and I refuse to just make him ignorant again. He would remember in time anyway. We can't leave him like this, it's too dangerous. He would probably revert to old habits. If we can keep him from killing more, shouldn't we?" Kaeli knelt by Donnovan's stilled body. 

"I can't say no. We need to take him somewhere that he can't hurt anyone if he lashes out or gets loose. But first, I need to tell Alexia that I'll be gone." Kiree disappeared without waiting for Kaeli to reply. 

Alexia wasn't quite sure what to make of all that had happened. Gabriel had proposed, Donnovan had made a mess of their lives for a few days, and her aunts had taken him somewhere to try and heal him. Now the wedding was put off indefinitely because Alexia refused to get married without her aunts there. At least her _The Crucible_ had gotten off without a hitch. Now all she had left with school was to graduate and that was two mere weeks away. "Hey kiddo, how's it going?" Jarius asked from the kitchen door. Alexia had laying across the chair, staring into space. She'd forgotten he was there. Since Kiree had left last week, he'd still been staying at the house. Alexia couldn't figure out if he was doing it because Kiree had asked him to or just because he liked the company. Either way, she wasn't complaining. He was really nice and she enjoyed spending time with him when she could. It was almost like having a father around. 

"Just doing some thinking." 

"Want to go bowling?" He grinned mischievously. 

Alexia couldn't help but laugh. "Bowling?" 

"Hey, if Gabriel can do it, so can I," he acted all puffed-up. 

"Alrighty," she jumped up from the chair. "Lemme get some shoes and we'll go." 

_A bright summer day in a sunny field. A crowd gathered expectantly. Soft music is playing. A beautiful young woman stands at the end of the aisle with her beloved waiting at the altar..._

Alexia woke from her dream with a grin. She couldn't wait for that to happen. "Soon," she told herself. 

Alrighty, that's all folks! Don't forget to review to give me inspiration! Thankies much! 


End file.
